Because you were there
by MyselfxP
Summary: Talking teddy-bears, everybody in Hogwarts are singing, and Draco Malfoy knows that his entire world has gone mad the minute that Snape gave him dentention with Loony Luna Lovegood...
1. Meeting with Loony

**Ah yes, my stories return! But this time, it's a Draco/Luna xD**

**This takes place in Luna's sixth year and Draco's seventh, but in this story Draco is NOT a Death Eater, and Luna is just her lovely self xD**

**This is seen from Draco's point of view, mostly, but there probably also will come some chapters seen from Luna's side.**

**I hope you'll all enjoy it! :)**

**I don't HP**

* * *

><p>I walked with my best friend Blaise up the stairs to the Great Hall. Though I almost hated everybody in this whole bloody school, I was glad to be back. Blaise kept going on about what he had been doing in the summer-break. I didn't really listen to him. I was in my own thoughts; I didn't have time for him also.<p>

That was when someone bumped into me.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled at the person. When I looked down at him/her/it I saw a pair of dreamy blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry; there must have been a Wrackspurt. They fly around and make your brain go fuzzy," she explained with a smile, when she saw my confused expression. Then I remembered who it was. It was Loony Lovegood.

I bent forward to pick up her stupid magazine, The Quibbler, and glared at her, and hissed: "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." I gave her back the magazine, and then I walked past her with Blaise.

"Ah, it was good to see Loony again, right? She's just as smart as she was last year," Blaise laughed. I nodded. "She can look forward to a good year of bullying, right?" he asked me. I nodded again.

It was fun to make fun of Loony; though it wasn't that kind of funny to see her reaction, because she didn't really do anything about it. She just made an explanation that some Nargles had stolen them or something like that.

When we walked into the Great Hall, Crabbe, Goyle and some other dudes who call themselves our 'friends', were laughing, and held a bag.

"Hey, Draco, we stole Loony's bag!" Theodore Nott said to me excited. "She was so interested in that loony magazine of hers, that she didn't even notice it!"

"No, but I did," Severus Snape said. It was like he had just puffed up in the middle of it all. He was like a bat; a bad bat.

"I have to inform you Mr. Malfoy, that stealing is not tolerant here at Hogwarts. I'll see you in detention the next week."

WHAT? For a week? School hadn't even really started yet, and I already had detention. I hadn't even done anything!

"Excuse me sir, but you just said that you had seen it. Then you must have noticed that I weren't there. For crying out loud, I just walked in here a minute ago!"

Snape sighed. "Mr. Malfoy, don't you try to slither out of this. I saw what you did, and you will be punished for it."

Just that moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Luna walked in. She still had her Quibbler, but she wasn't reading it any longer. She walked over to Professor Snape, and asked him, if she could have her bag back.

Snape slowly turned around to face her. "Yes, of course miss Lovegood. And I'll see you tonight."

She stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"What's the matter Loony; did one of your Narspurts run through your head again?" Nott asked her.

She smiled at him. "Either you're talking about a Nargle or a Wrackspurt. They don't get along very well."

Nott sighed. "She's really weird," he mumbled.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please stop making fun of Miss Lovegood; 10 points from Slytherin. And you, Miss Lovegood, should start taking care of your belongings. You can't expect me to run around and help you; 10 points from Ravenclaw. And I'll see you two at my office at 7:00 pm tonight," Snape said, and turned around and walked away.

Well now, that was just great! Why the HELL did Snape just give ME detention? I hadn't done anything! I had been (kind of) nice to her! I had picked up her Quibbler for her, and that's the 'thank you' I get_?_

"I'll see you tonight then," Luna said smiling to me; though I had a feeling that she wasn't fully there. She then turned around, and left.

Nott started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" I snared.

"You have to spend a lot of time with Loony Lovegood tonight. You know how Snape is. He likes to punish people as much as possible."

I kind of growled, and then sat angrily down next to Blaise. He smiled as sympathetic as a Slytherin could do.

I looked up at where Snape sat, and saw him smirking in my direction. I turned back to my breakfast.

I knew that he knew that I hadn't done anything. It didn't make any sense! I had known him all my life. He – kind of, sort of – liked me!

For the rest of the day, I wrestled with my brain, trying to find a reason why he would do it to me, but eventually, 7:00 pm arrived, and I had to met Snape and Loony.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know it, it's kind of short. Not even kind of, it IS short. But I promise (and I will try to keep it xD) that they will get longer! Just wait and see! So, I hope you liked it, and I would love to hear your thoughts about it :)<strong>

**But that was this for it, see ya next time :)**

_Love MyselfxP_


	2. Detention

**I know, I know, I'm late. I should have finished this chapter a long time ago, but I was on vacation, and do you guys know, how difficult it is, to take pictures of what you see, and, write stories?**

**But okay, so here's the 2. Chapter, where (like the chapters name) Draco and Luna meet in detention... Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Last in '**_Because you were there_**'**

_I knew that he knew that I hadn't done anything. It didn't make any sense!_

_I had known him all of my life._

_He – kind of, sort of – liked me!_

_For the rest of the day, I wrestled with my brain, trying to find a reason why he would do it to me, but eventually, 7:00 pm arrived, and I had to met Snape and Loony._

* * *

><p>Loony Luna looked up from her Quibbler when I reached her. She gave me a smile and said hello. I just raised one eyebrow at her, and went to lean against the wall in front of her. She started to read again. While I stood there, I noticed that she had her magazine reversed.<p>

"Are you aware that your Quibbler is reversed?" I asked her. She looked up at me, with her dreamy blue eyes and smiled at me.

"It reveals a secret," she said, and turned back to the Quibbler.

I snorted, and looked away again. Luckily I didn't have to say more because Snape showed up. He smiled his creepy smile.

"Ah, I see that both of you was smart enough to arrive at time; this way."

We followed him into the potions class, were we saw about ten thousand dirty cauldrons.

"Now, I think that you two might have gotten the idea of what is going to happen tonight, but before I go, I need you to give me your wands. I want you to do it the muggle way." He smiled his evil smile at us, and I did my best not to give a comment back.

I nodded stiffly, and said: "Yes sir."

He then turned and left us alone. In the corner, there stood some things we could use to wash the cauldrons with.

We started to work silently. We didn't say much to each other. Luna hummed to herself, but I enjoyed the melody. It was slow, but still cheerful, yet soft. She had a nice singing voice. Before I could suppress the thought, I thought about going to sleep with that humming, and that I would look forward to it. Suddenly, the humming stopped, and I looked up.

Luna was staring at me, wondering. "What?" I asked, and I noticed that I didn't speak with the tone, that I usually spoke to her with.

"You haven't insulted me."

What? I was beyond confused. "...Uhm, do you want me to insult you?" I asked carefully. I'd had enough experience with Pansy to be careful at what I said. Women usually turned it into something that I hadn't said... or, I think that I didn't say it...

She shook her head. "No, but you usually would have said something mean to me, or glared at me, or something like that." She shrugged.

I realized that she was right. Usually, I would have said something mean to her. Why hadn't I done that to her now?

I looked down, and my face looked a bit flushed, because I realized why. "Why would I insult you? You haven't done anything," I mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw that she had turned back to work. She started to hum again.

I wanted to make up to her, for all the times that I had insulted her or hid her stuff, but I didn't think about actually doing it. But my conscience had. Before I could stop myself, I said the only nice thing I could think of:

"You sing beautifully."

She looked over at me, and searched my face to see if it was a joke. Then she smiled a nervous smile.

"Thank you." She kept on looking at me. "You know, Draco, I think that this muggle work is getting to your head. You just gave me a compliment, and you haven't insulted me all the evening. I would say that something is wrong."

I looked down, a little embarrassed.

"Have I really been so bad to you?" I asked carefully.

She shook her head. "I'm sure that there have been some Nargles flying through your head while you were doing it," she said with a smile.

I could feel the corners of my mouth turning a little bit up, but I didn't let them wide to a smile. We continued to work in silence, and soon, Luna started to hum again. Meanwhile, I was having a lot of memories going on in my head.

I could remember the time, where we had gotten into the Ravenclaw house, and took all of her belongings. I remember my conscience had kept me up all night. I remember when Blaise and I had made a plan with Pansy, and she had given Luna make-up tips in the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom looking like a clown. I remember that she had just hurried up to the Ravenclaw house. Lucky for her, it was in the holidays, and most of the students were at home.

A lot of other memories flashed by, and I just felt worse and worse. At last, I looked up at her and said: "Let me make it up to you." The humming stopped immediately, and she looked at me surprised and worried. "Okay, know I'm really sure that something is wrong. Maybe it's the Nargles... You don't have a butterbeer-prop necklace to protect you from them... I could make you one, if you want," she smiled.

"…No thanks. But I do want to make it up to you. How about, after this, we go down to the lake?" I asked. She smiled.

"Okay."

After that, we didn't say that much. I looked up at her a couple of times. Her hair fell in front of her face, and she kept trying to get rid of it. Her blue eyes looked like they were somewhere else than in this dirty potions classroom, and though I could tell that she didn't really care for cleaning, she still had a smile on her face.

About four hours later, Snape walked in. He looked around in the classroom. Luna and I had worked so well together, that all of the cauldrons were shining. Snape walked around the cauldrons, searching if he could find a place we hadn't gotten, so he could be mad about that. But he didn't, so his only comment was: "Very well. It's nice to see that some of the students can do something right." Luna turned to me smiling, and I smiled back at her. "However," Snape continued, and that took the smiles right out of our heads. "I still have some different chores for you to do tomorrow. So come back here the same time. And I will be looking forward to our little meeting," he said with his evil grin. Luna and I turned away, a little nervous of what there was going to be tomorrow, but when we got out of the castle our worries left us.

It was nice to get out of the dirty potions classroom, and into the fresh air. The moon reflected on the water, and it lit up Luna' eyes. They were even bluer now.

"Don't walk so close to the water. A Dabberblimp could come out and attack you," Luna said. I looked at her. "A Dabber... what?" I asked.

"A Dabberblimp," she said with a smile. "I've tried to warn the man down at the boathouse, but he wouldn't listen to me. He just said that I was crazy," she continued. I smiled a bit of the last part. The boatman was right. She was crazy. _But not in a bad way_ a voice in my head said. And – and that was so unlike me – I agreed with it.

"Luna, if you don't mind that I ask, but how come you know about all of those creatures, that most of the student of Hogwarts, have never heard about?" I asked.

She smiled to herself. "My father did. It's also my dad who writes the Quibbler."

"What about your mum?"

Her smile faded a little bit. I looked at her a little bit nervous, as if I had asked something I wasn't supposed to. "My mother was a very experimental witch. But, one day, her experiment went wrong, and she died." She looked to the ground a little bit sad.

"How old were you?" I asked.

"Seven, but it's alright. I have my dad. He's a good guy; he's just a little bit stressed sometimes. But in the summer he'll take me all over Europe to search for some of the creatures he writes about in the Quibbler. One time, we even went to America, though I didn't much care for it..."

Draco smiled a little bit, though he didn't notice it.

"You should do that more often," Luna said. He's smiled vanished, and was replaced with confusion

"Do what exactly?"

"Smile; your face looks so stiff, and you always look like you want to tear people to pieces. That's why – I think – most of the people in Slytherin avoid you."

I turned my head straight ahead, to see where I was going, while I thought about it. It was true. The house that was supposed to be my family, was mostly avoiding me; except for Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and – unfortunately – Pansy. The rest of Slytherin were avoiding me, and for good reason. Though they were 'on my team' I had still bullied some of them.

I then turned to Luna again. "But why do the people in Ravenclaw ignore you then? I mean, you smile enough for both of us," I said, and she started to laugh. I laughed along, but without a sound. I liked her laugh. It was nice. Not like Pansy who snorted, just like Crabbe.

"Well, most of them are very nice, but they just avoid me, like they do with you; though when I was in Dumbledore's Army, they all treated me very nice."

"What's Dumbledore' Army?" I asked confused.

"Do you remember your last year? The one with Umbridge? Well, when you and Umbridge, and some other Slytherin students rudely interrupted us in the Room of Requirement, that was Dumbledore's Army. Umbridge wouldn't teach us magic, so Harry did instead. We were a couple of students who were with him. We also believed that You-Know-Who was back."

Oh right, I thought that Dumbledore's Army had sounded familiar.

"So, you don't really have that many friends, do you?" She shook her head. "No, but I have a few. Though they aren't in Ravenclaw, I still get to see them every now and then; though it would have been nice if Ginny Weasley were in Ravenclaw. It could've been fun to have a girlfriend there," she said with a smile.

"That's horrible!" I almost shouted. She looked at surprised. "What is?"

"That you haven't got any friends in Ravenclaw! Have they teased you or bullied you or something like that?" I was furious. To think, that they wouldn't have anything to do with Luna! Though, for the past five years, I didn't want anything to do with Luna...

She started to laugh. "I never in my whole life thought that I would hear you say that! You have actually been bullying my whole time here at Hogwarts. But, no, they haven't been bullying me. The Slytherin students did that for them. Though, Mandy Brocklehurst did tease me once. She's in your year."

"With what did she tease you?" I asked. She shrugged. "I-it's no big deal. Just some small things, it doesn't really matter..."

"With what, did she tease you?" I asked again, my voice so firm, that Luna gave up, and just started to tell me.

"It's kind of a long story."

I smiled. "I've got the time." She smiled back at me, and began:

"It started with professor McGonagall, and some other female professors, had agreed, that maybe the female student could use a little girl time; though it was from fourth year and up. There had been some incidents in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, so McGonagall and Sprout had talked to the others, and they thought that it was a good idea. So each house had their own meetings, and then, one evening every month, they would all meet in a classroom, where there were a couple of female professors, so they could hear if things needed to be taken more serious than they already were, or if they could handle the situation with just talk."

"How come I've never heard of this thing?" I asked. "Well, are you a girl?" she asked me, with a ghost of a smile. I shook my head. "It was only girls who got the message that these meeting were going on. The boys had an idea that something was going on, but nobody told them what. We had agreed not to let the boys get into it, because we were talking about them.

"But back to the story," she continued. "The meetings in the houses were set in the evening, in different girl's dormitories. So first it was the fourth years, and then the fifth years, and so on. I usually avoided it, but when it became the sixth years turn, I was tired, and I wanted to go to bed. I had forgotten that the meeting was being held there. I walked in, and I saw most of the girls from fifth year and up. There were a few fourth years, but not that many. Then Mandy had asked why I was late. I told her that I had forgotten that the meeting was there, and I had no intention of participating, I just wanted to go to bed, but that I would wait until they were finished. I then started to walk out of the dorm, but before I was out, Orla Quirke asked me a question. She asked me why I'd had no intention of participating, but before I could answer, Mandy did it for me. She said that it was because there never had been any boy who had been interested in me, because that I was a freak, and that I probably never would get a boyfriend, unless they liked girls who were wearing radish-earrings." Luna shrugged.

"Now that is absolutely horrible! I can't believe that she did that!" I shouted angrily. I then turned to face Luna. I took her shoulders, and turned her, so she was looking at me. I didn't hold her that hard, so she would get hurt, but my grip was still firm. "What is the Ravenclaw password?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "It changes every time, so I can't answer you that; but why?"

"Because Mandy needs to learn that you could get a boyfriend any time that you want to," I said through my teeth. I then let go of her, and headed to the castle.

"Why do you care?" Luna shouted after me, so she was sure that I heard her. I suddenly stopped, and turned towards her. "I... I don't know," I said, and then ran to the castle to go to the Slytherin corridor.

I went to bed, fully dressed, and started to sleep, but right before I fell asleep, the last thought I had was: _Wh__y _did_ I care?_

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! This was this for now, I hope you enjoyed it, and I won't cast Avada Kedavra at you if you review, because I'd like to hear what you think.<strong>

**And just so you do know, there really is a person named Orla Quirke. Just go to this webswite if you don't believe me (just erase the spaces ;) )**

**en****.**** wikipedia ****.org****/wiki****/List****_of****_Harry****_Potter****_characters**

**But I hope that you enjoyed it, and that you will leave a comment, thank you**

**And I won't make any promises for when next chapter will be there, because (if you have re****ad my other story **_Who did it_**) I'm not very good at keeping them xD**

**So this was it for know**

_Love MyselfxP_


	3. The Hero and his Maiden

**Okay, so here I go again, and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**And to those who have, thank you for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Last in: '**_**Because you were **__**there**_**'**

"_Why do you care?" Luna shouted after me, so she was sure that I heard her._

_I suddenly stopped, and turned towards her._

"_I... I don't know," I said, and then ran to the castle to go to the Slytherin corridor._

_I went to bed, fully dressed, and sta__rted to sleep, but right before I fell asleep, the last thought I had was: Why_ did_ I care?_

* * *

><p>Blaise and I were walking up the stairs to the Great Hall. Theodore Nott was right behind me. Even though he could be really annoying sometimes, he would be there when you needed him the most. But he was still annoying.<p>

We walked into the Great Hall, and sat down to eat breakfast, when Snape started walking towards us. We didn't notice him until he started talking.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see that you survived the night. Good for you," he said, with his smirk.

"Can I do something for you sir?" I asked, and turned around to face him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can." I waited for him to continue. "You see, your next detention will be held at the Trophy Room. I need you to tell Miss Lovegood to meet you there tonight 7 pm." I nodded. "Yes sir," I said, and Snape started to walk away.

I looked over at the Ravenclaw table to see if I could find Luna, but I couldn't. I found Mandy Brocklehurst though. She was looking admiringly at me. I just glared at her, until she shivered and turned away. After Luna's story I hated Mandy with all my heart; though I had no idea why. I was just angry with her.

Then I saw Luna, she was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table with her charms book. I got up. "Where are you going?" Theodore asked me.

"I have to tell Luna," I started, but Blaise interrupted me, "that he has fallen in love with her, and never wants to be apart from her again," he said grinning at both me and Theodore.

Theodore started to laugh at it, though my reaction was a little bit different, as I started growling.

My hand stated to move for the pocket that I had my wand in, but Theodore saw the movement, and interrupted me. "Ah, Draco, you don't have time to hex us, your love are waiting for you," he smiled at me. I then started to growl at him. But he was right. Not about that I _loved_ her or anything, but I actually _did_ need to go and see her. I had to tell her about detention.

Theodore and Blaise smiled at each other – probably making a plan of how to make fun of me – and got up, and followed me over to Luna. A lot of people noticed this, and they all stared. Those who had noticed went completely quiet, and told their friends to shut it too, and turn to see what was going to happen next.

I stopped in front of Luna, and she turned around to greet me. "Luna," I started, but Theodore fell down on one knee, and took Luna' hand. "Luna, love, where have you been? We've been all over, searching for you," he said, and kissed her hand. Luna just stared at him, like _he_ was the mad one, and not the other way around. "Yes," said Blaise and also fell down on one knee beside Theodore. "We were out of our minds, especially Draco over there," he said and grinned. I just stared at them with crossed arms, and looked very annoyed at them. They got up and looked sheepishly at me.

"Okay. Luna, I have to tell you," I started, but I was rudely interrupted – again. This time it was Blaise. "Aw, Draco, you can't wait to confess your love to her? That's actually kind of sweet! I bet that she would _love _to go out on a date with you then," he said and winked. I turned away from Luna, and turned to Blaise instead. "Blaise, do me a favor. _NEVER_ wink at me like that again."

More people had started to laugh at the scene; though I didn't really find anything funny about it.

Luna, however, did – or a little. She had a smile on her face, a little wider than usual.

I glared at the two idiots, who were smiling widely at me, and turned back to Luna.

"Okay, before those idiots interrupt me again, I have to tell you that," and again, I was interrupted. "That you have the prettiest eyes, that he has ever seen," Theodore said, and smiled largely at me.

I turned to him annoyed.

"Okay, _what_ are you doing?" I asked. He leaned in a little bit. "I'm helping you with your romance, come on, say something nice about her hair," he said, and grinned at me. I growled at him, which caused a lot more laughter. Even Potter, Weasley and Granger were enjoying it. And Luna also laughed a bit, until the attention was turned to her again.

"Luna," I started. "I was supposed to tell you..." and I was interrupted. "That you look very lovely today, but then I wanted to say something about your hair!" Theodore said, and looked annoyed at me. This caused more laughter.

Now most of the student – if not all of them – were paying attention to them.

_So much for giving a message!_ I thought bitterly. "Luna, I have a message for you," I started, but Blaise and Theodore had decided not to let me say _anythi__ng_. "Oooh, Luna has a secret admirer maybe," Theodore smiled. "Yeah Draco, how come you've never told us about him?" Blaise said. "We could've helped to get rid of him. Then there would be less of a competition," he said, and winked. I was a little bit angry at myself, that I hadn't also told him to never wink at me again.

The laughter was everywhere. Even the teachers were beginning to smile.

I turned angrily to Luna, for the I-don't-know-how-many-times-now, and said: "Luna, we have to meet."

"Ooh-la-la!" Blaise said, while Theodore was whistling at us. "At the Trophy Room," I continued, while Blaise came with one of his many comment: "Wow Draco! I never knew that old dusty room was your thing!" The whole hall was roaring with laughter now. Even the teachers couldn't help themselves. "For detention," I almost shouted, to make sure that she heard it.

Blaise and Theodore' jaws dropped. "Detention?" Blaise asked.

"Well why the bloody hell didn't you just tell her that, instead of turning everything into something romantic!" Theodore said, as the student and teachers started to laugh again.

I turned really angry at them, and shouted: "Leave. Me. Alone!" and then turned and marched out the Great Hall.

"I'll see you tonight then," Luna shouted after me, and turned back to her breakfast and book. When I turned around to look at her one more time, I saw that Theodore and Blaise had their arms around each other, smiling like parents whose child were going out on their first date. "Aw, they're always so vulnerable at this state," Theodore said, and pretended to wipe a tear away. "GAH!" I shouted outside the Hall, and everybody laughed again.

Then Theodore ran after me, to get me back inside the Hall. "Now dear, it's rude to just run away from the girl, especially since you didn't give her the time that you were going to pick her up," he said, pretending to be a mother trying to teach her son some manners. The students were amused that the scene wasn't over yet.

"Okay. 6:50? Same time as yesterday," I said, and then turned around to exit again, only to find Theodore and Blaise blocking my way. "Well, well, well, did you two go out yesterday too?" Blaise said smiling at me. "That wasn't nice to not tell your friends!"

"I know why they didn't tell us," Theodore said quickly, and all eyes flickered to him immediately. "They were having their moment of him being the hero, and she being the young maiden, who was swept of her feet!" he said grinning at us.

I looked questioningly at Luna, who was grinning at me and winked. She was in. Two could play that game!

She got up, and stood beside me. "Why yes, we did."

Blaise and Theodore looked shocked. They had never expected that we were going to play along. But Luna continued.

"And we even had such a nice time, that Draco almost forgot to be mean," she said, grinning at me.

I turned away from dramatically, and put one hand on my forehead. "Gasp!" I said, and turned back to Luna. "Luna, how could you? Now my secret is out there! But she's right!" I said, in my 'hero' voice. "I was so happy in her presence, that I completely forgot to be mean!"

"Although, you're not the only with a secret," she said, and turned away from me. I putted my arms around her waist, only to make the act more 'real' but I found myself enjoying it.

"What is it my love?" I asked. "I enjoyed it as much as you!" she said dramatically. "Oh my love, you've made me the happiest man on earth!" I said, as I spun her around to face me. I now had my hands on her lower back, and she put her arms around my neck.

"But what shall we do? Nobody approves of our love!" she said. I pulled her closer to me, so she was only a couple of inches away.

"Let's elope! Let's escape from this awful place, and start our new life together, as husband and wife!" I said.

"Yes my love, nothing would make me happier!" she said, grinning at me. With much strength, I pulled away from her. "So it shall be!" I said, as I picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her out of the Great Hall, where there sounded a big applause. Even the teachers participated in it.

Luna wasn't hard to carry at all, so I didn't even let her down when we were almost out of the hall.

"Draco, wait!" Theodore shouted after me. "You haven't taken your NEWT's yet! How will you support her and your future child if you can't get a job?"

I turned around, still with Luna in my arms. "Oh, spoil our fun!" I said annoyed, and backed out of the Great Hall, still with Luna in my arms.

When we were outside, in the entrance hall, I still didn't put her down and she asked me why. I shrugged. "I like carrying you," I mumbled. If she hadn't been so close to me, she might not have heard it.

She smiled at me. "Draco, we're not inside the Great Hall now, you can stop the act." I looked down, embarrassed, because it hadn't put up an act. Well, not right here. In the Great Hall, I had.

But then I pushed the feeling away, and turned back to Luna.

"So, Luna, are you looking forward to tonight?" I asked with a big grin. She smiled back at me. "Ah yes, cleaning have always been one of my favorite hobbies," she said.

And then, I did something I never thought that I would do. I was flirting with Luna Lovegood. "Aw, I thought that it might have something to do with me," I said, and batted my eyes, like every other girl who had flirted with me had done. She noticed it, and started to laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's all about the cleaning," she said and smiled. I looked deeply in her eyes.

"Are you completely sure about that?" I asked, while I moved in closer, unaware that I was doing it.

She leaned completely close, so she was less than an inch away. "Completely," she said, and then got a little further away, while I just stood there, dazed.

"Now, how do I get down from up here," she asked me, and looked down, and pretended to get dizzy, so she leaned her head on my shoulder. I still just stood there, dazed, but then I shook it off.

I turned to her, and smiled an evil smile, and she suddenly looked nervous since she hadn't forgotten the things I had done to her in the past.

"Well," I started, "I could always just drop you." She then looked so nervous, that it was almost funny. "Or," she started, "you _could_ just let me down," she said with an innocent smile.

I shook my head. "Nah, what fun would that be?" I said smiling at her, something I hadn't done in weeks. Not _properly _anyway.

She looked up at me. "Um, Draco, you kind of _do_ need to put me down."

I looked at her confused, but she just smiled at me. "I forgot my bag and book inside."

"Oh," I said, but still didn't let her plan her feet firmly on the ground, which she noticed. I sighed. Both of us had to go back inside, not just to get her things, but also to eat some breakfast, or we might not make it the whole day, as sometimes we had to skip lunch to do all of our homework.

I only knew that because I had met her in the library in the lunch period a couple of times. It had been a coincidence. I had not followed her around.

I – sadly – putted her down, and we started to walk into the Great Hall. People started to give us applause when they saw us. Even Potter and Weasley joined.

Luna returned to where she sat before, and I returned to Blaise and Theodore. I stared annoyed at them. I still hadn't forgiven them. _Though they __**did**__ get you to carry Luna_ a voice said in my head, and I asked it to shut up.

"Draco!" Theodore said exited. "Just because of our little act, Slytherin has been rewarded 25 points!"

I knew why we had gotten them. You-Know-Who was starting to gain more power. I only knew about it, because everybody was so exited in my family. I was more than happy to not be a Death Eater. I had never had any intention of joining, though some of the other Slytherin students might have another opinion.

But people needed a good laugh in these dark times. And I had a feeling that it was going to get worse.****

The rest of the day went by quickly, and 6:40 pm arrived. I went up to the Ravenclaw-tower, and waited for a student to pass by. Only about a minute later, a second year showed up. I asked him to go and get Luna. He did as he was told, and two minutes later, Luna showed up, shocked.

"Draco what are you doing here?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I _told_ you that I was going to pick you up," I said grinning.

She nodded and looked at her watch. "Yes, I remember that, but I never thought that you were going to _do_ it. Besides, you're seven minutes early."

I shook my head again. "I overheard Zabini and Nott saying something about giving us a romantic surprise. I figured that it was better to go a little bit earlier, so their plans might be ruined."

She nodded. "Good thinking. Let's go then."

We half ran down the hall, and arrived at the Trophy Room a little earlier than expected.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. It was okay with me though. I didn't need to get started before I was supposed to. But unfortunately for us, Snape was there to early too, and he got us working quickly.

For the first half hour we had cleaned half of the Trophy Room – the muggle way.

We hadn't said anything to each other though. Luna hadn't even hummed, because Snape was going to be there this time.

When I had asked him why he stayed this time, when he hadn't stayed last night, his answer had been that he suspected that we _had_ used magic, though I tried to convince him that he had taken our wands, so we couldn't perform magic, he didn't believe us. When I tried again, all he had said was: "Why do you want me to go away Mr. Malfoy? Just so you _can_ perform magic, get this over, and then spend another lovely evening having fun with Miss Lovegood?"

That shut me up.

Though he had been right – not about the magic part, but about wanting to spend some more time with Luna. Why, I had no idea. But it had been nice to walk with her.

Nobody said a thing for the rest of detention.

But when we were done there was talk.

I stretched as I got out. "That was horrible! I hope I never have to clean the Trophy Room ever again!" I complained.

Luna laughed at me, because I sounded like a child.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed, though I didn't really succeed. "Perhaps, you _enjoyed_ cleaning? Or maybe it was just my presence that made you feel so happy," I said, which made her laugh more.

"Don't get a too big head," she said laughing.

I turned to her, pretending to be hurt. "Why would you say such a mean thing?" I asked her. When she didn't answer, I just swept her of her feet for the second time that day.

She gasped, as suddenly her feet weren't on the ground anymore. I was suddenly glad that I had all of the years of Qudditch at my benefit. Not that Luna was heavy, but it made it much easier.

When she realized what had happened, she turned to me. "Don't get to used to it," she said a little annoyed. I just smiled at big smile at her.

"Maybe there are some Aquavirus Maggots here at Hogwarts. They take over your brain. Maybe that's why you've been so nice to me," she said.

I looked down, a little hurt.

I had been nice to her all day, and she _still _thought that it was an act. I then turned to her, and told her that she shouldn't worry about it.

When we reached the Ravenclaw-tower, I putted her down again. She turned to me and said goodnight.

When she did, I wanted _so _badly to kiss her cheek. Instead I just said goodnight, and hurried down the stairs to get the Slytherin house.

When I was lying in my bed again, I thought: _What is happening to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was chapter 3. Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, 'cause there are going to be more xD<strong>

**And I appreciate reviews xD**

**I have no idea of when next ****chapter is going to be out, and I'm not going to make ANY promises, but I DO think it'll be soon, because I actually enjoy writing these things, and I HOPE that you enjoy reading them! But I can't know unless you review xD So DO IT!**

**But this what it f****or now, bye guys :)**

_Love MyselfxP_


	4. A Love Serenade

**I'm BACK! xD**

**Did you miss me? :3**

**Wait, I don't wanna know... -.-' I fear the answer xD**

**But here is chapter 4, where Draco and Luna find a surprise xD**

**And just so you know, this is written in he/she/it mode, because... well, I can't tell you why, you just have to read it xD**

**And sorry for spelling mistakes, it's pretty late now ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or teddy bears who can speak or baby cupids**

**Last in: '**_Because you were there_**'**

_She turned to me and said goodnight._

_When she did, I wanted so badly to kiss her cheek._

_Instead I just said goodnight, and hurried down the stairs to get the Slytherin house._

_When I was lying in my bed again, I thought: What is happening to me?_

* * *

><p>"Blaise, hurry up!" Theodore yelled to him. They had to make it before sunrise. They had been up all night just to get it all done. They had even avoided Filch and all the prefects who were up searching for students out of bed.<p>

But now the worst part was there.

They had to get into the Slytherin-dorm, without being discovered.

But since they were almost there, it wasn't that much of a challenge.

But it was getting by Draco. He had always been a light sleeper, and if they just did ONE move wrong, he would wake up.

If he saw that they had been up, he would get suspicious, and then their whole plan would be ruined! And they couldn't have that!

Blaise opened the door into the boys' bedroom, and the saw Crabbe, Goyle and Draco sleeping.

Theodore took the first step in, trying to step over the place was the floor squeaked, but with no luck. He stepped on the specific place, and soon everybody in the room would wake up because of the noise.

Blaise knew it, so he tried to make a run for it, but in his way was Theodore. He tripped into him, which caused both of them to fall. Blaise fell into Theodore's bed, and Theodore fell into Draco' desk.

They both looked up, afraid of what was going to happen next. But Draco just rolled over on the other side, and kept on sleeping.

Theodore sat up, amazed, and Blaise was sitting in his bed, also staring at Draco, wondering how that had happened. Then they both remembered.

They had given him a sleep-potion. They both made a face-palm, as they stared annoyed at each other. Both of them had been so exited, that they had completely forgotten about it!

They both got up, and got ready for bed at normal sound. They weren't careful any longer. They didn't care if Crabbe or Goyle woke up. They would just go back to sleep.

Though Blaise and Theodore were exhausted, the minutes passed by in still awake condition. They were too exited at what was going to happen in the day time.

Something that Draco would remember for the rest of his life...

Draco woke up next morning, without knowing a thing about what was going to happen that day. He had, however, made up his mind that he was going to be nicer to Luna.

He got up, and started to get ready for school. While he did, Blaise and Theodore also woke up, and started to get ready.

Bust just as Draco reached down to tie his shoe, an arrow was shot, right above him. He felt the wind just above his neck, as the arrow shot past him. He looked up to see if he could find the man who was responsible for it. But when he looked up, he saw a... a...

A baby cupid.

But just as he looked up, it started to vanish. '

Blaise and Theodore sighed in disappointment, but they had, however, planned it to happen. They didn't _know_ that that was _exactly _what was going to happen, but if it hadn't worked, they had made another one.

But what Draco did not know, was that the exactly same moment, the exactly same thing had happened to Luna.

She sat up in bed, just like him, and bent down to tie her shoes, and then an arrow were shot, right above her. She also, had sat up in shock, looking around, and found a baby cupid.

She looked over at the girls that she was sharing a dorm with, and they were just as confused as she felt.

Luna felt that the mood was tensing between her and her roommates, so she made an excuse that it might have been Nargles in a disguise, and hurriedly left the bedroom.

She started to walk down the hall, but when she rounded a corner, another arrow was shot at her.

She jumped back in surprise, and started to look around to see if the person responsible for this were around, but all she saw was people staring surprised at her.

Luna decided that it probably was a coincidence, but she hurried up to the Gryffindor tower to see if Ginny was up.

Draco Malfoy was walking down to the common-room. He had just sat his foot down, when another bloody baby was flying towards him.

He ducked immediately, expecting another bloody arrow, but it never came.

He looked up at the cupid, as it cleared its throat. Then – to Draco' horror – it started to sing, much to everybody' amusement.

"Hello my friend, there you are again  
>You left me upstairs with my arrow<br>But let's talk about the girl, who has got your heart in pain  
>Whose voice is as sweet, as the song from a sparrow<p>

You are a cold hearted bastard  
>A toe-rag, a bully<br>And every evil plan that you mastered  
>Were not making you fully<p>

But her eyes are blue  
>With her long golden hair<br>But the night that the wind blew  
>You discovered, you actually cared<p>

Though she is really _really_ weird  
>She does not have a beard<br>Like that girl named Pansy  
>Who you <em>so <em>do not fancy

If you know who she is, good for you  
>'Cause then you know that it is true<br>But if you don't, that's too bad for you  
>But alright then, I'll give you another little clue<p>

You have hated her guts, ever since you met  
>Although now you probably want her in your bed<br>And I hear the snickering from all of you dudes  
>And you've just proven that you're all a bunch of prudes<p>

Now, do a little twirl  
>And go after the girl<br>So you'll be in a happy mood  
>'Cause you are in love with Luna Lovegood."<p>

When the song ended, the people in the Slytherin common-room broke out in hysteric laughs.

Draco just looked annoyed at Blaise and Theodore, who was laughing more than anyone else. His guts told him that they might have something to do with it, but since he trusted his friends, he followed his head, and not his guts.

Which was a really bad idea...

Luna said the password to the Gryffindor house, and the Fat Lady opened up, and she stepped in.

Nobody really minded that she was there. They were used to her now, and some even greeted her! But that was mostly the people who had been in Dumbledore' Army.

Luna saw that Ginny on the couch, doing some homework.

"Hi Ginny," Luna greeted her, and Ginny looked up, smiling at her friend, but the smile was soon gone, and replaced with shock.

Just as Luna saw that, she noticed another Cupid, and she threw herself on the floor, waiting to hear the arrow shoot above her.

When she had heard it, she looked up, but the Cupid was still there. And then it started to sing.

"Hello little Luna, have you enjoyed my presence?  
>If not, let me make it up to you, by giving you a present!<br>Though it isn't a very good one,  
>You're still going to get him when I'm done<p>

You have fallen in love with a bastard  
>And his every plan to get to your heart, he mastered<br>Though it hadn't been his plan at any time  
>He still can't get you out of his mind<p>

And neither can you  
>And that is <em>so<em> true  
>But if you still don't know who the boy is<br>Let me give you a clue!

His hair is silver-yellow  
>And he is your fellow<br>If you don't know what it is: it's a man who's in love with a girl  
>And I think that I am going to hurl<p>

But back to the boy  
>He's so full of joy<br>When he is in your presence  
>You are his preference<p>

His eyes are grey  
>He doesn't think you that much weigh<br>You were his maiden, and he was your hero  
>And for the first time in your life, you were not a zero<p>

When I say who it is, it's going to stick to your brain like glue  
>But remember that everything that I say is true<br>'Cause the person who's in love with you, the boy  
>It is none other than the one and only, Draco Malfoy."<p>

Luna stared confused at Ginny, and then at Harry, Ron and Hermione who had walked down the second that the Cupid had started to sing. They were all just as confused as she felt.

She sat down on the couch beside Ginny, and then they only sat there.

"Luna, do you really think that Malfoy is in love with you?" Harry asked carefully.

Luna shook her head.

Ginny sighed. "Maybe it was just someone playing a joke on you. Those little Cupids aren't even in season, so they could've gotten them cheap..." Ginny kept going on about different excuses, until they heard loud banging on the portrait, and then a boy was yelling

"Luna Lovegood, I know that you are in there, 'cause some scrawny little first year told me, and I am not leaving until either you come out, or I come in!" Draco Malfoy yelled.

A third year got up to get to the portrait, and Draco barged in.

"Why did you send me a love letter?" he blurted out, and Harry and Ron stared in shock at Luna, who was staring in shock at Draco.

"A love letter? I've never sent you one of those, but however, you seem to have sent me one," she said calmly, but still confused.

"Well, … what? Sent you a love letter? But I haven't..." He stopped mid in his sentence, and looked annoyed. He also looked like he should have realized it sooner.

"Now, excuse me, I'm going to go out and kill the idiots who have done this thing," Draco said with a growl, and turned around and left.

"Okay, what's this all about?" Ron asked. He turned to Hermione, who usually was the one answering him, but this time she just shook her head. "I don't know Ron, but I think that if Malfoy doesn't find the person who is guilty, I think that Luna can look forward to a rather awful Saturday."

Luna looked nervously up at her, because she knew that she was right.

Draco walked angrily down the hall, but suddenly a knight right beside him, fell down, and broke. And from it a thousand hearts was flying out of it, and attached themselves to Draco.

He just stood still, and ignored all the people who were laughing at him.

He got rid of the bloody hearts with a spell the minute they stopped attacking him with their stickiness.

He had to get to Blaise and Theodore quickly, before it was too late. Well, maybe that sounded a bit _too_ dramatic, but THIS WAS NOT FUNNY!

Just as he entered the Slytherin dormitory, a box fell down from the ceiling. He jumped back in surprise, and fell down.

A lot of the girls inside the dorm giggled at him, but he ignored them, and looked up in the ceiling, to see if he could find something, but there was nothing.

_Probably magic_ he thought.

He was about to leave the present there, but then it said his name, and he jumped again in surprise, and hid behind the couch.

"Draaaacccoooo... Draaaaaccccooooo!" it said with its creepy voice. The people in the dorm started to laugh and whisper about him, as he slowly approached the box.

He ripped the top of, and inside was a teddy bear.

He picked it up, and accidentally pressed the belly, and it said: "I love you beary much!"

Draco dropped the teddy bear out of surprise, and it just kept repeating itself.

He looked annoyed at it, and then at the people who were watching the scene, and then back at the teddy bear.

He pulled out his wand, and mumbled a spell. The teddy bear started to evaporate, and just as it did, it started to say: "I love you beeaaaa-aaaarg-AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

And it was gone. Luckily.

"Zabini and Nott, just _wait _till I find you bloody idiots!" He cursed at his two friends, and started to look for them.

Meanwhile, Draco wasn't the only one having trouble of pranks, Luna had them to.

She sat with Ginny in the couch, just chatting about some random thing, when a box landed in her lap. She gasped in surprise, and Ginny screamed a bit, quickly realizing it was just a box.

Luna just stared at it, not wanting to open it, expecting something to jump out of it and singing a love song for her.

"Well, open it," Hermione said, walking towards them. She sat down behind Ginny.

Luna slowly took the lid of, and pulled her whole body away from the box, expecting something to jump out, but nothing did. Hermione and Ginny had done the same, and was surprised that nothing had happened. They slowly leaned forward to see what the box contained.

It was some sort of a plate, but not really, 'cause it was made of glass, but not the breakable kind. It looked like it had a frame, so it was more like a picture, but without the actual picture.

She picked it up, and they all agreed that it _was _a picture frame.

"That's odd," Luna said, and turned to her friends. "Why would someone make a button on a frame?"

Their reply was a shrug, and a: "Press it!"

Luna did as they asked her to; fearing what might come out of it. Though nothing harmful did.

The screen thing started to fog up, and suddenly, it was playing a movie. She saw herself and Draco walking by the lake, talking, though you couldn't hear what they were saying.

The next movie was her and Draco in the Great Hall, where they had played their little game, that everybody _still _was talking about.

After that it was him still holding her outside the hall. Talking.

"That's odd. It doesn't look like he hates you like he does to everyone else," Hermione said, while looking curiously at the movie.

"Luna, when did that happen?" Ginny asked, pointing at the movie where Draco carried Luna up to the Ravenclaw tower.

"That was after detention yesterday. I think that he thought that he was annoying me by carrying me. All of those things actually happened," Luna said, and looked down at the screen again, only to see her and Draco snogging like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh. Except for that," she continued, while Ginny stared at her.

"Oh. My. God. You and Malfoy kissed?" she said, while a smile came upon her face.

"N-no, we did not! And we most certainly did not do that either," she said pointing to the picture, of her and Draco lying on the couch in the Ravenclaw dorm.

"O-ooh Luna, it looks like you're getting pretty cozy with Draco Malfoy there," a girl's voice said behind Luna.

When Luna turned around, she saw no other than Lavender Brown, with Pavati Patil.

"Yes, it does seem like that. Especially if it wasn't a lie. That didn't happen," Luna said. Lavender just rolled her eyes, and Parvati giggled like a little school girl.

"Yeah right! I see you there in that movie! You have no proof that you didn't do that with the hottest guy in school!" Lavender said, and giggled along with Parvati.

Luna sighed deeply, as she realized that they were right. In about a minute the whole school would believe in a lie. Then she realized another thing. Draco knew! He had been there! Or, he more _hadn't _been there... But he knew that they hadn't done anything, and Luna said that to Lavender and Parvati.

"Well, why don't you just go find him then? Then you two could make out again," she said and snickered.

"Okay. I'll go and do that. I'll skip lunch just to proof that the movie is wrong," Luna said, as she left the others behind, but she brought the picture frame along with her.

After Luna had searched the castle for three hours, she found Draco, looking very nervously around.

"Draco," Luna said, and he jumped at the sound at her voice, and turned around to face her.

He looked happy when he saw her. His eyes lit up, and his lips twitched into a smile.

_Stop thinking about his lips _Luna thought angrily to herself.

She walked up to him, and he immediately knew that she wanted something specific. "What is it?" He asked, thinking that the faster they got over that, the sooner they could get a hold of Blaise and Theodore.

"Did you and I make out last night?" she asked him. His mouth fell open, and she looked like a big question-mark.

"W-wh-wha-what?" he asked, considering that idea, and finding himself actually liking it.

_Stop thinking about snogging Luna, it's never going to happen!_ He thought angry at himself.

She put the frame in his hands, and pressed the button, and the image of snogging came up.

_Boy, I wish that actually had happened! _Draco thought, and wanted to him to kick himself.

"Lavender Brown saw it, and if I know her correctly, she's going to tell everyone."

Draco didn't really know what to say, and then he found out about everything. Blaise and Theodore had sat all those traps up. They _had_ enjoyed it way too much with making fun of them in the Great Hall yesterday.

"Okay, we have to make it to the Great Hall. The teachers might be there, and they can put an end to these idiotic pranks." They started to walk, while Draco told Luna about what Zabini and Nott had done.

"Watch out!" Luna screamed, as a big bottle of perfume appeared out of nowhere. The liquid was pink, so was the air that was now filtered with the smell.

"Don't breathe in! That's a love potion!" Luna said, while holding her breath, and I did as well.

"Did we get them?" Theodore asked exited, just as he walked out from an empty classroom, but to his great mistake, and inhaled some of the perfume.

The three of them heard a door open and close, and they then saw Blaise. Theodore' eyes lit up as he saw Blaise.

Blaise looked scared at Theodore, not realizing that Theodore Nott, was under a very strong love potion.

Then to Blaise horror, and to Draco and Luna' amusement, Theodore Nott started to sing a love serenade.

Blaise ran away screaming, and Theodore followed him, trying to kiss him.

Luna was laughing so hard that she almost fell, when Draco caught her, and supported her weigh.

"Yes, I can see that you two don't feel anything for each other, especially since you're not hugging each other in the middle of the hallway," Lavender Brown said, while staring at them.

Draco and Luna suddenly let go of each other, and blushed slightly.

Then they had to explain it all to Lavender, and though she was disappointed that she didn't get to spread a rumor about them, she still believed them.

After she left, Draco turned to Luna again. "Ugh, I can't wait to get Zabini and Nott. They have to pay for what they did," he said angrily. Luna just laughed. "I don't think that you need to do that. I think that Blaise has gotten enough punishment with Theodore chasing him, and a love potion doesn't make you forget what happened, so Theodore has to remember all the things he thought about Blaise." She grinned evilly at him, and he grinned along with her.

"Well well well, aren't you two happy today? Let me put an end to that. For your detention tonight you'll be cleaning and getting rid of everything that Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott planted on the school," Snape said, as he turned up like a bat, scaring the hell out of Draco and Luna.

Though they thought that it was unfair, they nodded, and hurried down to the Great Hall, to see if they could make it to dinner.

When they walked down to the Great Hall, there was an awkward silence, because secretly, they had been longing to do the things that Blaise and Theodore had made it look like they _were_ doing, but the awkwardness was soon replaced with laughter, as they walked into the Great Hall, and saw that Blaise and Theodore had putted up a HUGE screen on one side of the wall, that showed everybody that in this moment, Blaise was being chased by Theodore, who was trying to kiss him.

But Draco and Luna soon stopped smiling, because they saw the big mess the two idiots had made, that _they _had to clean.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least we know where to start," said Luna with a cheerful voice, and then half walked/half jumped over to the Ravenclaw table, and started to eat.

Luna walked happily down the hall, until she suddenly met Draco. She was polite, and said hello as they passed each other, but since he was with some of friends, all he did was give her a nod, but suddenly they were pulled back together.

They looked at each other confused, and then at Draco' friends who were laughing their asses of. Then Blaise and Theodore stepped forward, and pointed to the ceiling.

And there was a mistletoe.

"Draco, I've found out something they should have for a present," Luna said, turning to Draco, who she now was pressed against. He looked at her confused, and then asked what it was.

"A calendar! Since neither of them know that it is currently October and not February where there are those little baby cupids, nor is it December where you put up those mistletoes – though it is a pretty stupid thing to do, since they are full of Nargles."

"Well, have fun you two. You do know what you have to do to get out of it. And we will be watching from the Great Hall," said Theodore, while dragging Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe with him.

Luna and Draco didn't look at each other. It was kind of awkward, since he had his hands on her waist, and she had hers on his chest.

"Perhaps we could try a spell?" Luna suggested. Draco nodded, though he had no idea of what spell that would be.

Luna pointed her wand up to the mistletoe, and mumbled: Reducto, and the mistletoe soon started to disappear.

They immediately pulled away, and just stood there for a minute, not knowing what to do. Luna glanced at Draco' watch, and saw that they soon had detention. He also noticed it.

"We better get going," he said, as they started to walk down to Snape' office.

"I told you what you were going to do already. Just get started," Snape said, and left them alone.

Luna sighed, as she saw all of the things that Blaise and Theodore had damaged.

"Draco, I know that it might be a little unfair to say this," Luna started and turned to him, "but I hate your friends."

"You are not alone in that decision."

That was all that was said between the two of them. Except for when one of them screamed, because a heart and a dove was flying into one of them.

When they were almost finished, they saw a card lying on the floor. They opened, and it started to sing very loudly, and very much out of tune.

"Draco and Luna sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" it repeated over and over. Draco just destroyed it.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Luna.

Draco shrugged. "I was thinking about killing Blaise and Theodore or going to bed... What about you?"

"I was also thinking about going to bed, but there is another meeting in my dorm, so I can't do that."

"Well, what about another moonlight walk?" Draco asked with a smile.

"We could also visit the kitchen and get some food. I missed two meals today," Luna suggested.

"This is actually quite nice," Luna said, while eating a chocolate-covered strawberry.

Draco smiled at her, just as the wind caught a lock of her hair, and made it fly in front of her face. He leaned in closer to pull it behind her ear. He was less than an inch away, and never before had he felt such a strong urge to close the distant between them.

"Um... We should probably get back to the castle," Draco said, and started to pull away.

Luna also pulled away, quite sad that it hadn't turned into anything.

When they reached the entrance, Luna turned to him, wondering if she should give him a peck on cheek, but before she could do anything, he pulled her into a hug. She wasn't quite sure, but she thought that she could fell his lips on her head, softly kissing her hair, but she wasn't sure.

"Goodnight," he whispered into her ear. He then pulled away, and she just stood there for a minute, dazed. Then she snapped back into reality.

"Goodnight," she said, as she started to run up to the Ravenclaw tower.

Draco looked sadly after her, sorry that she wouldn't be staying.

_What the HELL is it that you're thinking?!" _a voice said in head.

He felt his stomach twitch, and his heart skipped a beat, when Luna turned around and waved to him.

_What's going on?! _Draco thought, as he started to walk down to the Slytherin dormitories.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it ^^ I hope that you did! But you could always tell me by writing a review xD<strong>

**I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Well... actually it is, but... let's not**** talk about that xD**

**Did you really think that Luna and Draco were going to kiss at the mistletoe? :3**

**MUHAHAHA! I fooled you there my friends xD**

**But don't worry, they will kiss, or else it wouldn't be a romantic story now, would it? But it's not going ****to happen yet :)**

**And chapter five will be out when it's out...**

**But this was this for now, bye guys :)**

_Love MyselfxP_


	5. A Walk in the Forest

**Okay, so I know that I haven't really written anything lately, but that's because I haven't had anything to write about, but NOW I DO! (that's why I'm writing now ^.^ hehehe)**

**And I'm already apologizing for future spelling mistakes ^_^'**

**And this is written from Draco's POV**

**Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Well, I own the plot, but (sadly) I don't own the characters. (just because Rowling beat me to it... - kidding –)**

_**Last in '**__Because you were there__**'**_

_"Goodnight," she said, as she started to run up to the Ravenclaw tower._

_Draco looked sadly after her, sorry that she wouldn't be staying._

_What the HELL is it that you're thinking?" a voice said in head._

_He felt his stomach twitch, and his heart skipped a beat, when Luna turned around and waved to him._

_What's going on? Draco thought, as he started to walk down to the Slytherin dormitories._

* * *

><p>I sat up quickly when I heard the beeping noise. Where the hell was it coming from?! I looked over to Blaise' nightstand, and saw the alarm.<p>

_Grrr... Stupid bloody muggle things._

I sat up, and started to get ready for school. Though I had a bad feeling about school today. I didn't know why, I just had.

When I reached the Great Hall, Luna wasn't there. I sat down at my usual spot and waited for her to show up.

But she didn't.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem was this: _WHY DID I CARE?!_

After attacking my food with my fork and not eating anything, I got up and left.

I walked to my charms class, which were with the Gryffindorks. '_Wee_' I thought sarcastically.

I sat down besides Blaise just as the bell rang.

"Hello students!" professor Flitwick greeted us. "Good morning professor Flitwick," we all said in unison. I had always thought that it made us sound like an army of zombies, chanting in unison...

"Today, we're going to do something different – Because today we're going to use our hearts!" Flitwick started to say. I instinctively groaned. I had kind of liked his class before, but that was ruined now.

_Thanks Flitwick._

"The thing is, that you have to charm your quill with this spell, that I've written on the blackboard, and then you put it in your hand, as if you were about to write. You will feel a funny feeling, but that's just your heart telling your brain what to _draw_. That's right students," he said, as almost everybody in the room started to groan, "we're going to _draw_ this lesson. Now, it doesn't matter if you can't draw or anything, because, you're heart will tell your brain what you most truly desire. For an example, Ms. Granger could imagine some books, or Mr. Weasley could imagine some food, yes, that's right, I've seen the way you eat in the Great Hall."

I love seeing Gryffindors being humiliated, have I said that before? I'm actually starting to _like_ professor Flitwick again.

"But it doesn't have to be things. It can also be _a person_," he said, as he winked at us.

"I know that some of you probably have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, that you say that you love, but if your drawing isn't of that person, he or she, isn't right for you. But who am I to say who you should date, or as you like to call it – and think that we professors doesn't know about – shag."

The last comment caused half of the class to laugh, and the other half blushing. I – of course – was laughing.

"In the end of the class, you put your drawings on my table. Remember to sign it! But of you go!"

"This is stupid," Theodore said, while trying to cast the spell on his quill. "Aren't you one tiny bit curious to find out what your heart most truly desire?" Blaise asked him.

I just tuned them out as they started to bicker – again.

I put the charm on my quill, and I started to feel funny, just as Flitwick had said that we would.

I felt warm. And that warmth filled all of my body. But back to the charm.

Flitwick hadn't said how long it was going to be until you were ready, so I thought: Why not just go for it?

I dipped my quill in some ink, and took some parchment. And I started to draw.

I had no idea of what I was going to draw, but apparently, my hand did, so I just followed its lead.

After about five minutes of my hand sketching a drawing, I had no idea of what was going on.

I took a break from drawing, and tried to find out what it was. I even turned it around as an effort, but I still had no clue.

I looked at Blaise, who also had some trouble figuring out what it was. At last he just gave up, and started to draw some more. And since I had no idea of what else to do, I did the same thing.

And that turned out to be kind of a good idea, because I started to see some things. For an example, I saw two ears with some strange earrings. I also saw some long curled hair, and a pair of big eyes...

'_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no_' my mind said. _This can't be happening!_

But it was.

In my hand, I held a piece of parchment, who told me, that my deepest wish was Loony Luna Lovegood.

"Professor Flitwick, is there a chance that the spell doesn't work?" I asked.

Flitwick looked rather surprised that I said something, because I hadn't done that in years now.

"Um... I haven't heard about it, but as with every other spell, there is a possibility that it doesn't work correct," and with that, he turned away.

Nobody questioned why I had asked, not even Blaise. He was too busy analyzing his own picture.

I quickly signed my Luna picture, and gave it to Flitwick, and turned around to leave again.

Though something made me worry when I walked by Blaise. It was probably because he said: "Hehehe, evil plotting..."

I decided that I wasn't going to waste my time thinking about it, so I just kept walking. But I was however thinking about my picture.

Why did I draw Luna?

How come I now refer to her as Luna and not Loony?

How come I'm asking myself such silly questions?

"Okay, this has got to stop!" I said out loud, and I startled quite a lot of students, who now was giving me some weird looks.

I started to walk fast away, until I bumped into someone. A girl. From Ravenclaw.

Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Oh, hi Draco," she said, and started to flirt shamelessly with me.

"Hello, um... Excuse me," I said, and started to move away from her. She looked a little hurt, not that I cared, or anything, it was just an observation.

"But Draco, I actually wanted to ask you something," she said, and smiled a wide smile.

Not wanting to be _too_ rude, I stayed. "Okay, what? And could you say it fast, I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Okay. Would you like to..." she was cut of – thank god – by someone walking down the hall. None other than the golden trio.

"Ferret," Potter said. "Scarhead," I replied. Unfortunately, that didn't stop them as it used to, so I was once again, stuck with Brocklehurst.

"So, Draco; I just heard that you liked me," she said with a big smile.

My mouth fell open. "No! I don't! Who told you that?" I asked angry. She sighed happily. "It's okay Draco; you don't have to deny it any longer. Your friends told me, you know that one with the weird name, and then that Theodore dude. They said that you told them."

Theodore and Blaise... How come every problem I had usually led me back to them? _Probably because _they _were the ones who started it all?!_ - my angry thoughts sounded like.

"But," I started, but I probably wasn't going to say anything this year, as everybody – except Luna – had decided not to let. "So I'll meet you tonight in front of the Great Hall after dinner. Then we can take a romantic walk on school grounds. Okay?" she said with a smile, obviously not wanting an answer, as she just started to walk away. I also heard another person walking away, crying. Not that I cared about that right now.

"But I don't want to go," I said, as I watched Brocklehurst walk away.

Deciding that I had more important things to do, instead of just sulking, I went to kill Theodore and Blaise. They _did _deserve it.

On my way in my search for my two classmates – or as I preferred to call them: The-two-idiots-who-are-making-my-life-a-hell-and-ruining-my-chances-with-Luna, WAIT! Skip the last part – I walked past a broom closet, and I heard crying.

Not being my usual evil Slytherin dude, I walked to the closet, to see if someone was hurt. I laid my hand on the knob, but I didn't open it. What if it was Granger, and she was just so in love with sexy me, so she would just grab me and snog the hell out of me – GAH! Mental images!

So instead, I looked through the key hole. I couldn't really see the face, but I saw that it was a girl, with long dirty-blond hair...

Wait a minute, let's put the facts together:

She has long dirty-blond hair.

It is a girl.

She's wearing the Ravenclaw school uniform.

LUNA!

I ruined the door in my way to get to her. "Luna! Are you okay? Who did it to you?" I asked while I bended and sat on my knees in front of her taking her hands. "Just tell me who to punch!"

That got her to laugh, and I relaxed a little bit.

"You don't have to punch anybody," she said, and dried her eyes with her sleeves. Normally if any girl did that, they would get mascara all over her blouse, but Luna just got her wet. But since she didn't do a very good job, I did it for her.

"Thank you. And I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me," she said, and smiled at me.

I got up from my knees. "Do you need me to take you somewhere?" I asked her. "Well, I was kind of thinking about going to lunch. Join me?" she asked, and looked up at me, still smiling. I smiled back and nodded.

I took her hand, and pulled her up, and then I put my arm around her waist, and gave her what reminded me of a side-hug, without really being a hug.

"So... Luna. Now that you look like you're feeling better, would you help me with something?" I asked her carefully, still not forgetting my years with Pansy, where I would move away from her too early when I was comforting her.

Luna looked really nervous, she even bit down on her lip, but then she just looked up at me and smiled a little. "Sure. What is it?"

"Luna!" someone shouted from across the hall. I saw the weasel's sister. She looked up at me. "Malfoy," she acknowledged. I nodded in return, since I had forgotten her name.

"Luna, a second please," she said, while pulling her away from me. They went over to the other end of the hall, while I leaned against the wall, waiting for Luna to return.

I saw the red head turning her attention to me, and opening her mouth to say something, until Luna interrupted her: "Ginny, no don't!"

Ginny! That was her name! She turned her attention to Luna again, and said something. Of what I could hear, it was something that she knew what she was doing, and then she turned to me again, though Luna again said something. Something about Ginny and death...

"Yo, Ferret! Over here!" Ginny called, and I started to walk towards them.

"He has a name, you know," Luna said, while Ginny just shrugged. I finally reached them, when Ginny said that she would use my name then.

"Hi Draco-baco! I'm sorry, but I've got to go! Luna has made me an appointment with death!" she said, while running away.

I turned to Luna, a little bit confused. "Did she just call me: Draco-baco?" Luna nodded, and blushed a little bit.

"Umm, you said something about me doing a favor for you, before Ginny came," Luna said, with a small voice, obviously wanting to change the subject, so I followed her lead, while I putted my arm around her waist again.

"Well, I have a date tonight and..." I said, and looked at Luna. She looked so small and sad, and I thought that it perhaps was because I was going on a date. "I was wondering if you perhaps knew a way that I could stand her up? Because I really don't want to go!" I whined. She laughed at me, because I sounded like a child not getting the ice cream that he wanted.

"Who are you going on a date with?" she asked carefully, though she looked like she knew it.

"_Mandy Brocklehurst_," I spat out. God I hated that girl.

Luna started to laugh. "What?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'll tell you at detention," she smiled. "But anyway, would you like to let her down easy, or hard?"

I smiled a wickedly smile. "Hard."

"Okay. It's really easy. Just owl her that you've got detention tonight, and the night after that, and the night after that, and from then on you just don't have time," she smiled.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "That's your hard way? What is your easy, I'll bake her cookies, and when she's most happy I'll tell her that I can't go?"

"Hmm... cookies actually sound pretty good... Could I also get some when you bake them?" she smiled at me.

I laughed at her. "Okay. Next time I bake cookies, you'll get some."

"Yes! And if you doesn't like my hard way, you could always just tell her that you never want to see her again."

"That's your plan?" I asked with skepticism. "You are _to__o_ nice Luna. It's really sweet, and I like it very much, but I know why you would never make a good Slytherin," I said, and pulled her into me. "But I will do that, thank you," I said, and smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"...Draco? What do you think that you're doing?" a voice asked me, and I immediately let go of Luna, and turned around, and saw Pansy Parkinson.

I considered my possibilities: groan and sigh and just Luna into a big hug at the same time, or I could pretend that nothing had happened, and my reputation...

"Why?" I ended up asking her instead.

She shrugged. "It just looked like you were getting along with that loon. But I was obviously wrong. Besides, they have detention together, they _have _to be together, and they are _forced _to do it. He couldn't _really _like her; that would ruin my chances with him..." Pansy said to herself, as she started to continue to walk on by.

Luna turned to me, looking a little confused, not that I could blame her. I had just gotten used to it, since I had known her for six years now.

"Now... where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" I asked her, while I putted my arm around her waist again.

"I think we were going to lunch," she said, and looked up and smiled at me, while putting her hand in mine.

"Well, why don't we just skip it and just go up to my dorm? We won't be bothered, because the others will be in classes, and we could just lie down, and relax..." I said, and winked at her, which caused her to smash her elbow in my ribs.

"Kidding," I said breathlessly. She raised one elbow, and looked skeptically at me. "Seriously – I was kidding."

"Mmhhmm," was her only replied.

"Perhaps I should bake some cookies for us to be alright again," I joked. It worked, she started to laugh.

"Mr. Malfoy, miss Lovegood, I've been looking all over for you two... Why are you holding hands?" professor Snape asked us. We immediately let go of each other, and I let my arm drop for the second time within the same hour from her waist, which made me kind of sad. I couldn't wait for when I didn't have to drop my arm every time someone saw us together... Wait! Why do I keep thinking those things?! That charms class really has gotten into my head...

"Anyway: you will be spending tonight detention with Hagrid. He has some business in The Forbidden Forest, and you two are going to help him," Snape said, and turned around and walked away.

I shuddered. I still hadn't forgotten what happened in my first year, where I also had to spend detention with Hagrid in The Forbidden Forest...

Luna looked questioningly at me. "Bad memories with the forest," I explained.

"Actually, I wasn't kidding when I asked if we should skip lunch. Though the thing that I told you we could do, _was _a joke," I said quickly, when she look ready to hit me again.

"I've been playing with the thought of skipping the rest of today's classes, join me?" I asked, with a crooked smile.

And she smiled back at me, and took my hand again.

"I think I can live without a Transfiguration class," she said.

I now smiled fully at her. "Great! Come on! I have something to show you!" I said, as I started to pull her towards the door, who led to the lake.

I continued to pull her with me, and started to run. She was having trouble keeping up, since her legs were shorter than mine, so I slowed down.

I now started to run down to the lake, and I continued to run beside it, until I reached the place.

"Are you scared to jump?" I asked her without teasing her. "Jump where?" she asked breathlessly, obviously tired.

"Okay, never mind. I'll jump first, and then I'll catch you. Okay?" I asked, not waiting for a reply, since I just took her bag from her, and jumped.

It took a while before Luna joined on the ground right beside the lake, and as promised, I grabbed her. She still wasn't even that heavy, though I still appreciated all of my Qudditch practice.

I putted her on the ground and took her hand, and started to walk, until I reached the place.

"Here," I said, before making her turn, and look at the view.

The sun reflected in the water, causing it to blind us. The grass was soft and smelled like grass – surprise surprise – and some leaves were hanging from the rock above us, making it look like a painting from The Golden Age.

"It's beautiful," Luna said. I nodded, enjoying the view of her enjoying the view.

She turned to me. "So.. What do you want to do?" she asked, and I began to move closer to her.

"I was thinking, that maybe we could do this," I said, as I putted my arms around her waist, and pulled her down on the grass, so my back was leaning against a stone, and Luna was in my lap. She leaned her head against my shoulder, and I started to softly kiss her hair, hoping that maybe she would just think that it was my chin against her hair.

We sat there for hours, looking at the sun moving slowly, until a heard a loud rumbling sound. That was when I realized, that Luna hadn't gotten any food all day, and that it was her stomach I had heard.

I started to chuckle at the sound, and she started to blush. I pulled her up. "Come on. Let's get some food in you," I said with a big smile.

Luna was still looking down blushing, but I just took her hand, and took her with me. 

"Alright you two! Luna, you're coming with me, and Malfoy are going alone. Let's find those flowers!" Hagrid said, as he started to take Luna with him. I grinned at them. Hagrid had _no _idea of what their small talk was going to be like...

But since I was alone, I had some time to think about some things.

Why did _I_ skip class to be with _Luna_?

Or more importantly: Why did _Luna_ skip class to be with _me_?

And why is my hearts deepest desire Luna?

_At least it's not Pansy_ a voice in my head said. I started to laugh out loud, which resulted a little bird looking at me.

I started to chuckle instead, trying to keep my laughter down. I didn't want the little bird to tell the other birds that I'm a lunatic! I have a reputation to maintain!

Anyway... back to thinking:

I really needed to figure out what was going on.

Why was I always thinking about Luna?

And why was there an angry monster in my chest, when I realized that Luna was being teased?

And why do I feel funny when I think about her?

I shook my head, earning a look from a squirrel.

_There are too many bloody animals in the forest..._

"Okay, Draco, suck it up. You are going to figure it out..." I said to myself, not caring anymore that the animals thought I was crazy...

"That has got to be the worst pep-talk I have _ever _heard," a voice said from the dark.

I stopped in mid-step, and turned around to face the... the um... thing, who was standing in front of me.

In front of me was a ghost. But not one I had ever seen inside of Hogwarts.

"Who are you?" I asked. The ghost started to laugh. "Why does it matter who I am? I'm not the one who is bloody insane, and starts to laugh of nothing. You're like that girl with that giant I saw before. She was mad too..."

"Don't insult Luna!" I shouted at him. He was startled by my outburst, but he quickly covered his surprise with his evil grin.

"So her name is Luna? Pretty... Is that the reason you started to laugh?" the ghost asked with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

"_She _is not the reason I was laughing. I just thought of something that was funny," I said coldly, though that didn't affect the ghost.

"Really? Well then, what is the reason you were thinking about her then?"

I gaped at him. "How did you know that I was thinking about her?"

The ghost stopped in midair. "I didn't. I was just hoping that you would do something like that so I would know," he said with a big grin.

"So, kiddo. Why were you thinking about her?" the ghost said with a huge smile.

"Why do you care?" I asked him. The ghost shrugged. "There isn't happening so much out here in the forest. I'm banned from the castle you see. For another century." The ghost sighed, though he didn't look like he regretted why he was banned.

"Anyway, you were probably using that spell in charms, that um, heart's desire spell?" he asked, though this time, I didn't say anything about that he was right.

"Yes you were. I heard someone from Gryffindor talking about it, when they passed the forest, looking for that big giant-thing. You look like you are about the same age as them. Did you draw _her_?"

I just raised an eyebrow at him, not saying anything.

"Oh my, you did!"

SIRIOUSLY! How did that ghost know EVERYTHING about my feelings for Luna?!

_Wait, what feelings?_ I asked myself, as I slowly began to see what was going on.

"I've got to go," I said, as I started to run out of the forest. The ghost laughed after me, and shouted that I finally figured it out. I didn't listen. I just kept running.

Inside of Hagrid' hut, there was coming smoke, and a smell of tea, so that meant that he was in there. I didn't even have time to realize that it meant that he had fulfilled his mission, and didn't come to tell me that we were done with detention.

I just kept on running up to the castle, not wanting to think the thoughts, that were currently in my mind.

I ran down to the Slytherin common room, and then to my dorm. I threw myself on the bed, not caring about my school uniform, which would be wrinkled in the morning. I just tried to get my heavy breathing into normal.

When I had done that, I couldn't take it anymore. It was eating me up from the inside, and I had to get it out.

Since it was nearly one in the morning, I knew that my roommates were asleep, so I decided just to say it, knowing that I wouldn't be able to keep it in me anymore, so I looked up on the ceiling, and just said it.

"I am in love with Luna Lovegood!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? You could always tell me in a review! You know you want too... xD<strong>

**Anyway, I am ****sorry about the delay (anyway – delay, hehe, that rimes xD)**** but I've had too many homework****, and I've had write****r****s block :(**

**I hate that stupid thing... -.-'**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I know that there really aren't that much funny in here, but t****here will be in my next chapter! I have an evil idea... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA xD**

**Seriously, look forward to it :D**

**And I'm not going to promise you when I'm going to write the next chapter :) but if you leave a review (and if it isn't offensive) I will write to y****ou (p.m.) when the next chapter is out :)**

**But this was this for now, see ya (I hope) next time, bye guys ;)**

_Love MyselfxP_


	6. Harry Potter  The Musical

**Hi guys! :)**

**So, in the last chapter (chapter 5) there wasn't really anything funny, so in this chapter, it's payback time! :)**

**Because it is time for – and you know this, if you read the title – HARRY POTTER THE MUSICAL! xD**

**So, whenever the font is like **_**this **_**they are singing a song xD**

**And this is in 3****rd**** person, since some of it wouldn't make sense else ;P**

**But um... that was probably it, read and enjoy! :3**

**In some of the parts where there are supposed to be a song, I couldn't find any, that fitted in (:O) , so I wrote some :D**

**But then I couldn't find any music that fitted to the song, so just make up your own xD**

**But here is an overlook at the next songs there are going to be, so you can hear along if you want to xD**

**Did It Work?: Mine! xD so... no music, I'm too lazy to write any, but if you guys REALLY want it, then perhaps I'll make some music and put it out on youtube or something...**

**Your Love Is My Drug: Kesha owns this**

**Break Your Heart: Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris owns that one**

**When Did You Fall In Love With Me?: This belongs to Chris Rice**

**Who's That Girl?: Hilary Duff owns this**

**Nothings Gonna Change My Love For You: Originally made by Gerry Goffin and Michael Masser, but performed by George Benson**

**Amazing: Also, not mine, owned by Janelle**

**What Does It Take: Not mine, Dave Days own that one.**

**But that's it, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, no matter how many times you ask :(**

**Last in '**_Because you were there_**'**

_Since it was nearly one in the morning, I knew that my roommates were asleep, so I decided just to say it, knowing that I wouldn't be able to keep it in me anymore, so I looked up on the ceiling, and just said it._

"_I am in love with Luna Lovegood!"_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this? You know how well this ended the last time," Theodore said with much disbelief in his voice.<p>

Blaise rolled his eyes as a reply, and just turned around to the book again."Trust me, this is going to work!" Theodore sighed, and turned to read the book, that Blaise suddenly was so fond of.

The next day at Hogwarts was all happy and it was like music was in the air. Filch, who was patrolling that morning, even took a few dance steps **(A/N: GAH! The mental image! xO)**.

And down in the dungeon, where all the Slytherin' where, everything was quiet, and the mood was happy.

Until suddenly, something filled the air... 

Blaise woke up, and looked around at the ceiling, before sitting up in his bed, and he woke everybody up with a song.

[Did It Work?]

Blaise: _"Did it work?"_

Theodore: _"Did it work?"_

Draco: _"Did what work?"_

Blaise & Theodore: _"IT HAS WORKED!"_

Blaise: _"We finally did a prank correct,"_

Theodore: _"And even without getting hexed,"_

Blaise & Theodore: _"They're going to confess, and be humiliated!"_

Theodore: _"They really won't know a clue,"_

Blaise: _"And we won't feel the end of their shoe,"_

Blaise & Theodore: _"'Cause..."_

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise & Theodore: _"IT HAS WORKED!"_

Draco: "WHAT HAS WORKED?!"

Crabbe: _"He doesn't know?"_

Blaise: "Of course he doesn't know, that would've ruined it all!"

Goyle: "Actually... I don't know what it is either..."

Theodore: *sigh* "Crabbe, hit Draco hard on his head."  
>Draco: "WHA..."<p>

Blaise: "You see, _while Draco he sulks all day, and he's throwing precious time away,__"_

Theodore: _"We've made sure, so our plan goes through, he'll confess his love for Luna Lovegood,"_

Blaise: _But we, to the plan, were not fully devoted, so we reached a conclusion politically,"_

Crabbe & Goyle: "How?"

Blaise: _"We voted, so on the two lovebir__ds, we've put a spell, to make their life a living hell,"_

Blaise & Theodore: _"And just because that:"_

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise & Theodore: _"IT HAS WORKED!"_

Goyle: "But why are we all singing then?"

Blaise & Theodore: "... it didn't work -.-' "

Crabbe & Goyle: "_It HAS NOT WORKED!_"

Blaise & Theodore: "SHUT UP!"

Blaise and Theodore was in a grumpy mood for, at least, five minutes, and then, Crabbe and Goyle figured something out, that made the two much happier, while they were walking into the Great Hall, carrying an unconscious Draco with them.

If they too were singing, then the rest of the school were probably also singing, and perhaps, they would be much more entertained than just from Draco and Luna singing, so they thought that it would be a good thing!

Or not...

The minute that Millicent Bulstrode walked into the Great Hall, and started to go straight to Blaise, he knew that it might not have been that great of an idea...

Theodore how ever found it quite amusing, especially when she began to sing and dance.

[Your Love Is My Drug]

Millicent: _"Maybe I need some rehab,__  
><em>_Or maybe just need some sleep__  
><em>_I've got a sick obsession,__  
><em>_I'm seeing it in my dreams__  
><em>_  
><em>_I'm looking down every alley,__  
><em>_I'm making those desperate calls__  
><em>_I'm staying up all night hoping,__  
><em>_H__it my head against the walls__  
><em>_  
><em>_What you've got boy is hard to find__  
><em>_Think about it all about it all the time__  
><em>_I'm all strung up my heart is fried__  
><em>_I just __can't__ get you off my mind__  
><em>_  
><em>_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
><em>_Your love your love your lov__e__  
><em>_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
><em>_Your love your love your love__  
><em>_  
><em>_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice__  
><em>_But left to my own devices I'm addicted __it's__ a crisis!__  
><em>_  
><em>_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is gettin__g kinda hazy__  
><em>_My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead_

_What you've got boy is hard to find__  
><em>_Think about it all about it all the time__  
><em>_I'm all strung up my heart is fried__  
><em>_I just __can't__ get you off my mind__  
><em>_  
><em>_Because your love, __your love, your love, is my drug__  
><em>_Your love your love your love__  
><em>_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
><em>_Your love your love your love__  
><em>_  
><em>_I don't care what people say__  
><em>_The rush is worth the price I pay__  
><em>_I get so high when you're with me__  
><em>_But crash and __crave you when you are away__  
><em>_  
><em>_So I got a question;__  
><em>_Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?__  
><em>_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?__  
><em>_Is my love, your drug?__  
><em>_(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?__  
><em>_Is my love, your drug?__  
><em>_  
><em>_Because your __love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
><em>_Your love your love your love__  
><em>_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
><em>_Your love your love your love (x2)__  
><em>_  
><em>_Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug__  
><em>_I like your beard._" she sang, while leaning over him.

"Okay, beep beep, back up a bit," Blaise said, while pushing himself backwards.

"What's the matter?" Millicent asked with hurt eyes, but then – unfortunately – it changed to seductively, "don't you want me?"

"Um... Actually," Blaise started, but then saw that Millicent was about to burst into tears.

"Millicent, you see, there is just one little problem..." Blaise started.

"What?!" Millicent interrupted before he kept on saying anything.

"Well..."

Blaise: "_I'm only gonna__ break break ya break break ya heart,_

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart,_

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart_

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break_..."

"NO!" Millicent shouted, and ran out of the Great Hall leaving Blaise alone, which he found okay. Instead of the fact that _he _now had to explain to the professors why the _hell_ they had been singing.

"Mr. Zabini, would you like to explain to me, why in the world miss Bulstrode ran out of the room, after having sung to you?" professor Snape asked.

"Uh..." Blaise started, just as Draco started to wake up.

"Okay, ow. What the he-..." and then Draco suddenly noticed Snape "-eck were you thinking?"

"What was who thinking Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, and just as Draco opened his mouth, Ron Weasley stood up, and started to sing to Hermione, who was blushing furiously.

Ron: "_You're all smiles and silly conversation__  
><em>_As if this sunny day came just for you__  
><em>_You twist your hair, you smile, and you turn your eyes away__  
><em>_C'mon, tell me what'__s right with you__  
><em>_Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talkin'__  
><em>_And there's something here I'm supposed to realize__  
><em>_'Cause your secret's out, and the universe laughs at its joke on me__  
><em>_I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise__  
><em>_  
><em>_When did you f__all in love with me?__  
><em>_Was it out of the blue__  
><em>_'Cause I swear I never knew it__  
><em>_When did you let your heart run free?__  
><em>_Have you been waiting long?__  
><em>_When did you fall in love with me?__  
><em>_When did you fall in love?__  
><em>_  
><em>_Make your way over here, sit down by this fool, and __let's rewind__  
><em>_C'mon, let's go back and replay all our scenes__  
><em>_You can point out the hints, the clues, the twists and the smiles this time__  
><em>_All the ones that slipped by me__  
><em>_I bet my face is red, and you can hear my heart poundin'__  
><em>_Well I guess it don't matter no__w that I realize__  
><em>_'Cause baby I missed it then, but I can surely see you now__  
><em>_Right here before my eyes__  
><em>_You're my beautiful surprise__  
><em>_  
><em>_When did you fall in love with me?__  
><em>_Was it out of the blue__  
><em>_'Cause I swear I never knew it__  
><em>_When did you let your heart run fre__e?__  
><em>_Have you been waiting long?__  
><em>_When did you fall in love with me?__  
><em>_When did you fall in love?__  
><em>_  
><em>_Was it at the coffee shop__  
><em>_Or that morning at the bus stop__  
><em>_When you almost slipped, and I caught your hand__  
><em>_Or the time we built the snowman__  
><em>_The day at the beach, s__andy and warm__  
><em>_Or the night with the scary thunderstorm__  
><em>_I never saw the signs__  
><em>_Now we've got to make up for lost time__  
><em>_And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me__  
><em>_I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free__  
><em>_  
><em>_Have you been waiting long, whe__n did you fall in love__  
><em>_I kept you waiting so long, when did you fall__  
><em>_Have you been waiting long__  
><em>_When did you fall in love with me__  
><em>_When did you fall in love?_"

And as he ended, he kissed Hermione's cheek, and everybody in the room went: "AWWWWW!" and just that bizarre moment, professor McGonagall decided that she also would join the party of singing.

Minerva: "_There were places we would go at midnight__  
><em>_There were secrets that nobody else would know__  
><em>_There's a reason but I don't know why__  
><em>_I don't know why__  
><em>_I don__'t know why__  
><em>_I thought they all belonged to me__  
><em>_  
><em>_Who's that girl?__  
><em>_Where's she from?__  
><em>_No she can't be the one__  
><em>_That you want__  
><em>_That has stolen my world__  
><em>_It's not real, it's not right__  
><em>_It's my day, it's my night__  
><em>_By the way__  
><em>_Who's that girl living my life?__  
><em>_Oh no, livi__ng my life__  
><em>_  
><em>_Seems like everything's the same around me__  
><em>_Then I look again and everything has changed__  
><em>_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why__  
><em>_I don't know why__  
><em>_I don't know why__  
><em>_She's everywhere I wanna be__  
><em>_  
><em>_Who's that girl?__  
><em>_Where's she from?__  
><em>_No she can't be the o__ne__  
><em>_That you want__  
><em>_That has stolen my world__  
><em>_It's not real, it's not right__  
><em>_It's my day, it's my night__  
><em>_By the way__  
><em>_Who's that girl living my life?__  
><em>_  
><em>_I'm the one who made you laugh__  
><em>_Who made you feel__  
><em>_And made you sad__  
><em>_I'm not sorry__  
><em>_For what we did__  
><em>_For who we were__  
><em>_I__'m not sorry__  
><em>_I'm not her__  
><em>_  
><em>_Who's that girl?__  
><em>_Where's she from?__  
><em>_No she can't be the one__  
><em>_That you want__  
><em>_That has stolen my world__  
><em>_It's not real, it's not right__  
><em>_It's my day, it's my night__  
><em>_By the way__  
><em>_Who's that girl living my life?__  
><em>_Oh no, living my life_."

While the whole hall actually was quite stunned, Ron was looking horrified. They were all looking at the crying professor.

It wasn't until that Draco broke into an hysteric laughter, that woke the students and teachers up from their trance.

"Oh Merlin! How drunk have I _been_?!" Ron blurted out horrified.

"EVERYBODY! TO CLASS!" Dumbledore yelled, and since he never yelled, everybody hurried up, and went to their class.

The rest of the day went on quite normal – if you don't count the song about math in Arithmancy, a potion song in potions (gasp) and a song about animals Care of Magical Creatures – everything was back to normal, so when Draco Malfoy was walking down the hall, he wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him.

Luna Lovegood.

And – of course – the original cause to this awful idea, he started to sing to her without her knowing.

Draco: "_If I had to live my life without you near me __  
><em>_The days would all be empty __  
><em>_The nights would seem so long __  
><em>_With you I see forever oh, so clearly __  
><em>_I might have __been in love before __  
><em>_But it never felt this strong __  
><em>_  
><em>_Our dreams are young and we both know __  
><em>_They'll take us where we want to go __  
><em>_Hold me now, touch me now __  
><em>_I don't want to live without you. __  
><em>_  
><em>_Chorus 1 __  
><em>_Nothing's gonna change my love for you __  
><em>_You oughta kno__w by now how much I love you __  
><em>_One thing you can be sure of __  
><em>_I'll never ask for more than your love. __  
><em>_  
><em>_Chorus 2 __  
><em>_Nothing's gonna change my love for you __  
><em>_You ought to know by now how much I love you __  
><em>_The world may change my whole life through but nothing's g__onna change my __  
><em>_love for you. __  
><em>_  
><em>_If the road ahead is not so easy __  
><em>_Our love will lead the way for us like a guiding star __  
><em>_I'll be there for you if you should need me __  
><em>_You don't have to change a thing __  
><em>_I love you just the way you are. __  
><em>_  
><em>_So come with me and s__hare this view __  
><em>_I'll help you see forever too __  
><em>_Hold me now, touch me now __  
><em>_I don't want to live without you. __  
><em>_  
><em>_Chorus 1, Chorus2, and Chorus 1 again __  
><em>_  
><em>_INSTRUMENTAL __  
><em>

"Draco?" Luna asked carefully, as she turned around and looked at the man, who had just sung something that she hadn't quite gotten. "Have you gone completely bonkers too?" she asked with a smile. "What were you singing about?"

Instead of running away as he first had thought, he walked towards her, and took her hand, and started to sing again:

Draco: "_Chorus 2, Chorus 1, and Chorus 2 again_." (**A/N: I'm just way too lazy xD)**

"Oh, Draco! I feel the same way!" Mandy Brocklehurst said, and rushed forward to give him a hug. Draco looked surprised at Luna, who just turned around, and walked away. Quietly sobbing.

When she turned at the corner, she knew that Draco wouldn't be able to see her, so she started to run. And subconsciously she ran down to the lake, and further down to the place that Draco had shown her the other day. When she finally reached the place, she broke down crying.

After several hours of crying and watching the sun go further down the sky, she heard a girl giggling.

Luna looked up, and saw Draco and Mandy standing at a tree, Mandy holding tightly on to his arm, and him trying to shake her of him. And because of the damn spell, you probably won't be surprised at what's coming.

Luna: "_You came like crashing thunder__  
><em>_breaking through these walls of stone__  
><em>_You came with wide eyed wonder__  
><em>_into all this great unknown__  
><em>_ohoh ohoh Ohoooh Oohh__  
><em>_  
><em>_Hush now don't you be afraid__  
><em>_I promise you I'll always stay__  
><em>_I'll never be that far away__  
><em>_I'm right here with you__  
><em>_  
><em>_You're so amazing you shine like the stars__  
><em>_You're so amazing the beauty you are__  
><em>_You came blazing right into my heart__  
><em>_You're so amazing you are__...__  
><em>_You are__  
><em>_  
><em>_You came from heaven shining__  
><em>_Breath of God still flows from fresh on you__  
><em>_The beating heart inside me__  
><em>_Crumbled at this one so new__  
><em>_ohoh ohoh Oooh ooohhh__  
><em>_  
><em>_No matter where or how far you wander__  
><em>_For a thousand years or longer__  
><em>_I will always be there__ for you__  
><em>_Right here with you__  
><em>_  
><em>_You're so amazing you shine like the stars__  
><em>_You're so amazing the beauty you are__  
><em>_You came blazing right into my heart__  
><em>_You're so amazing you are...__  
><em>_  
><em>_I hope your tears are few and fast__  
><em>_I hope your dreams come true at last__  
><em>_I hope __you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on__  
><em>_I hope you wish on every star__  
><em>_I hope you never fall too far__  
><em>_I hope this world can see how wonderful you are__  
><em>_  
><em>_You're so amazing you shine like the stars__  
><em>_You're so amazing the beauty you are__  
><em>_You came bla__zing right into my heart__  
><em>_You're so amazing...__  
><em>_  
><em>_You're so amazing you shine like the stars__  
><em>_You're so amazing the beauty you are__  
><em>_You came blazing right into my heart__  
><em>_You're so amazing you are...__  
><em>_You are_."

"Professor Snape, do we _have_ to clean all of _this_?" Draco asked, with disgust in his voice, pointing at all of the school armors, who had been destroyed with lip-stick.

Professor Snape nodded, with that evil grin he usually reserved for Harry Potter in potions class.

"Yes, you do. Apparently, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott had the crazy idea of singing a teasing-song for the girls. Can you believe me when I say that they weren't happy?"

"Believe you? I'm with them," Luna mumbled, while looking horrified at what they were going to clean.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Give me your wands," Snape said, and left.

Draco and Luna was still just staring horrified at the armors. "You remember what I said the other day, that I never wanted to clean the Trophy Room again?" Draco asked Luna, without looking away from the armors.

"Uh-huh," she answered while slowly nodding.

"I'd take the Trophy Room any day over this."

And so they started to clean all of the lip-stick of the armors. They scrubbed and scoured and washed and cleaned and polished and brushed for hours. They helped each other; Draco lifting Luna so she could the top of the armor, they were soaked with sweat after five hours, but they had worked together as a team, and finally, after everything that they had done, they were finished with one armor.

"Why are you so quiet?" Draco asked Luna, while they were working up their courage to start on the next armor.

Luna looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied quietly.

"You know, normally you would have said something witty or wise or _anything_."

"How did you day with Mandy go?" she asked while finally looking up.

"I _tried_ to get rid of her, you know I did."

"It doesn't matter. My brain was probably just infiltrated by Nargles, so I misunderstood some things. Don't think about it Malfoy."

Her words were like a knife being plunged into his heart.

Draco: "_I woke up__  
><em>_In the middle of the night__  
><em>_Out of luck__  
><em>_With this girl on my mind__  
><em>_She got away now__  
><em>_I'm trying to explain how_

_I fell in love__  
><em>_That's what I like to call i__t__  
><em>_But not enough__  
><em>_It's like I never saw it__  
><em>_Drifting away I am__  
><em>_Finding words to say_

_But it all goes__  
><em>_Whoa(x8)_

_What does it take to get you__  
><em>_If I never met you__  
><em>_I wouldn't have ran__  
><em>_Across the country like__  
><em>_I'm out of my mind__  
><em>_What does it take to hold you__  
><em>_When I__'m here without you__  
><em>_I don't know where to start__  
><em>_I gotta find you and your heart__  
><em>_Before it falls apart__  
><em>

_I stayed up__  
><em>_In the dead of the night__  
><em>_I made plans__  
><em>_If they turn out right__  
><em>_You'll close your eyes and__  
><em>_Think about the times when__  
><em>_Think about it__  
><em>

_We fell in__ love__  
><em>_But didn't try to say it__  
><em>_Knew what it was__  
><em>_The moment that we played it__  
><em>_We all lose sometimes__  
><em>_I can't get her off my mind__  
><em>

_Whoa whoa__  
><em>_I'm __finding__ words to say__  
><em>_But it all goes__  
><em>_Whoa whoa__  
><em>

_What does it take to get you__  
><em>_If I never met you__  
><em>_I wouldn't have ra__n__  
><em>_Across the country like__  
><em>_I'm out of my mind__  
><em>_What does it take to hold you__  
><em>_When I'm here without you__  
><em>_I don't know where to start__  
><em>_I gotta find you and your heart__  
><em>_Before it falls apart__  
><em>_  
><em>_What does it take to make it real__  
><em>_The world still spins and__  
><em>_I'm still fe__eling__  
><em>_Your hand right next to mine__  
><em>_I'd play it back thousand times__  
><em>

_I wish I took a photograph__  
><em>_For every moment that we laughed__  
><em>_I'm hung up and can't relax__  
><em>_Because she's so far way__  
><em>_What does it take to get you_

_What does it take to get you__  
><em>_If I never met y__ou__  
><em>_I wouldn't have ran__  
><em>_Across the country like__  
><em>_I'm out of my mind__  
><em>_What does it take to hold you__  
><em>_When I'm here without you__  
><em>_I don't know where to start__  
><em>_I gotta find you and your heart__  
><em>_Before it falls apart__  
><em>_What does it take_

_I'm finding words to say__  
><em>_Before i__t falls apart(x2)__  
><em>_Yeah yeah__  
><em>_Before it falls apart_."

Draco laid his arms around her waist, and Luna locked her fingers in his hair, while they were moving closer and closer. Their lips were less than half an inch away from each other, when a voice said: "What the hell are you two doing?" while Luna and Draco moved away from each other faster than a second, and looked around to find the person.

And that voice belonged to no other that professor Snape. "Not fulfilling your punishment! You're just standing there, kissing! And why are you soaked with sweat since you've only cleaned _one_ armor?! WAIT! I don't want to know. I know a lot of you teenagers are doing _it_ here at Hogwarts, but they've at least had the decency to not fully show it to the teachers! You two, get out of here! And if I _EVER_ see you two doing anything like _that_ again, I will write your parents! Go to your chambers!"

And with that, a hard blushing Draco and Luna left detention, made a hasty goodnight, and hurried to their chambers, while thinking about the idea of them doing _it_.

_Don't get your hopes up Malfoy, she'd never pick you_ Draco thought to himself, while Luna were thinking: _Don't get your hopes up Lovegood, he'd never pick you_.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO sorry for not updat<strong>**ing this before!**

**BUT! (****You**** knew it was coming, didn't ya? xD) I have an excuse! (I LOVE it when I have those! 3)**

**You see, I've been sick, and I've been on three different kinds of medications, yes, not one, not two, but THREE kinds, and so I've been home ****from school, which I haven't been in since the start of November ^.^' , so of course, I COULD have written on it but... but uh... actually that's the worst excuse EVER! But I AM still sorry about the delay...**

**Did you **_**really**_** think that they were going to ****kiss? xD**

**You could always tell me in a review xP**

**And I apologize again for the delay, but also for spelling errors.**

**AND! Remember to review xD**

_Love MyselfxP_


	7. That Went Well

**So, I'm going to be updating a bit more, but the reason will be unknown – for you anyway – until Chapter 9 (MWUHAHAHA :D)**

**This is written from Draco's POV (Point of view)**

**And remember to review, because not only do you get an awesome mentally high five, you also get a pm from me telling you when next chapter is up :D**

**ENJOY! :3**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE REST OF THEM! J. K. Rowling does...**

**Last in '**_Because you were ther__e_**'**

_Draco laid his arms around her waist, and Luna locked her fingers in his hair, while they were moving closer and closer. Their lips were less than half an inch away from each other, when a voice said: "What the hell are you two doing?" while Luna and Draco moved away from each other faster than a second, and looked around to find the person._

_And that voice belonged to no other that professor Snape. "Not fulfilling your punishment! You're just standing there, kissing! And why are you soaked with sweat s__ince you've only cleaned one armor?! WAIT! I don't want to know. I know a lot of you teenagers are doing it here at Hogwarts, but they've at least had the decency to not fully show it to the teachers! You two, get out of here! And if I EVER see you two doi__ng anything like that again, I will write your parents! Go to your chambers!"_

_And with that, a hard blushing Draco and Luna left detention, made a hasty goodnight, and hurried to their chambers, while thinking about the idea of them doing it._

_Don't get you__r hopes up __Malfoy;__ she'd never pick you Draco thought to himself, while Luna were thinking: Don't get your hopes up Lovegood, he'd never pick you._

* * *

><p>"Come on Draco!" Theodore whined.<p>

"NO!" I answered harshly.

"COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON!" Blaise shouted right in my face, while we were making our way to the Great Hall.

Just as I opened the door to the Great Hall, Blaise decided, that _that_ was the proper moment to yell out: "Why won't you just admit that you love her, and then go shag her in the broom closet?"

As I suspected, everybody's eyes immediately looked at us, and since most of the school was gathered for breakfast, they all heard it. And those who didn't would be sure to hear it from their friends.

Closing my eyes, and sighing deeply, I started to count backwards from ten. Guess what? It didn't work.

Suddenly, that old hag McGonagall, was standing beside me, asking what Blaise' outburst was about.

"It's nothing really," I smoothed over. "But I have a question for you ma'am."

"Very well, what is it Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, and she suddenly sounded tired, as she kept on looking towards the Gryffindor table, seeking Weasel probably.

"Well, I was just wondering, you and I both know that the school won't miss these two idiots," I said, as I pointed over my shoulder at Blaise and Theodore, who was playing insulted. "So, can I kill them?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"No Mr. Malfoy, you may not kill your classmates. That would be terribly rude. And besides, I think you have much more important things to think about that murder," she said, and blinked in the way of the Ravenclaw table. Which subconsciously made me blush.

"You can tell Miss Lovegood that you're both dismissed from classes today, and to report outside my office at eight o'clock in a minute, since professor Snape has asked me to keep an eye on you two during detention," and then she winked at me. Merlin, I hope I _**never**_ have to see her wink at me again.

"We can't have you two repeating what you were doing yesterday, can we?"

While she was leaving, my face was extremely red, though nothing had happened. But that was also my problem. WHY HADN'T ANYTHING HAPPENED?!

Usually there was nothing BUT action in my life, especially when I didn't want it. Now that I want it, it's not happening! It's frustrating!

_Oh, so NOW you admit you like her_ a voice said in my head.

Soon, the whole Great Hall was whispering about what McGonagall had just said about me and Luna, and what didn't-but-stupid-annoying-teachers-think-that-has-happened.

I went over to my usual seat, with The Two Idiots following me, nagging about what that old hag had been talking about.

I served myself some scrambled eggs, and looked up in time to see Luna go into the Great Hall. And soon everybody was whispering again.

Luna, however, it had no affect on. She started skipping, until she reached an empty spot, close to Cho Chang, one of the few girls, who actually was friendly too her.

However, Cho was sitting with her friends, and one of them was Brocklehurst; trying to look at me seductively, though in my opinion, she just resembled even more to a pig.

I silently ate my breakfast, while figuring out how to confront Luna. She was probably going to ask why McGonagall was going to be there, and I would have to tell her. But since it would be coming from my lips, more gossip would come.

I also had to remember that she could just as well say something about the fact that we nearly kissed yesterday. And now she probably wanted to know my feelings. That was what had happened to me and Pansy.

Sucking in all the courage I've got, I pushed my plate away, and headed towards the Ravenclaw table, sitting on an empty seat besides Luna, but – really unfortunately – also besides Brocklehurst.

Sigh.

The whole Ravenclaw table went quiet, which caused the surrounding tables to notice and also go quiet, as they watched what were about to happen.

"Hello Lu..." I began, as I suddenly fell slightly to Luna's side, since Brocklehurst had decided, that _this_ was the time to be clinging to my left arm. "Drakie!" she shouted happily, as I sighed deeply, since I had hoped since Pansy stopped using that _horribly_ nickname, that the school also would forget about it.

I wasn't lucky today.

"Draco! I've missed you so much! Don't you ever be so long away from me again!" she said, while holding on tightly on my arm, stopping the blood circulation.

I, with much difficulty, slipped out of her grip, while I put both of my hands on her shoulders.

"You – sit right there," I said seductively. As she was leaning a little bit forwards, expecting me to kiss her, I got up, and sat on the other side of Luna.

"So Luna, I've been told by McGonagall to tell you that we don't have any classes today!" I said with a big smile, and she returned it. "However, we have to be serving a full day of detention," and suddenly her smile was gone, and her face was buried in her book, while she was groaning.

"Come on, it won't be _that_ bad," I said, while playing with her hair.

"What could we possibly be doing for so long anyway?" she asked, and she suddenly paled. "You don't think that we have to wash the rest of the armors, do you? You _do_ remember how long it took to wash _one_ yesterday."

"No, it can't be that. Yesterday I found out from some guy in Slytherin, that Blaise and Theodore had used 12 hour lasting make-up, that some girls use, so their make-up won't change for 12 hours. Pretty smart, right? So there isn't anything left on the armors, since the make-up just evaporates afterwards."

"What could it possibly be then?" Luna wondered out loud.

I shrugged as a reply, since I had absolutely no idea. "Don't think about it. We'll find out in a minute. Just eat your breakfast and we'll go," I said, as I got up and headed towards the Slytherin table, to make my farewell with the two idiots.

I never learn, do I?

Just as I told them that I was leaving them, Blaise was the more mature one, who simply asked: "Where are you going?" Theodore however thought that I was leaving them for good, and was never coming back again, so he threw himself at me. Fortunately Qudditch had given me some good reflexes, so I quickly took one step back, so Theodore landed on the floor. That, however, did not stop him from throwing his arms around my legs, making sure that I couldn't go anywhere, while screaming: "NO! Draco, don't leave us!"

While most of the school found it funny, I was too busy glaring at him.

"Nott. Let. Go. Of. Me. Right. Now." I said slowly, to be sure that he understood that I was not happy with him. He got the message, and let go, while sitting on the floor, looking up at me.

"I am just going to detention," I carefully explained, making sure that they understood every word I said. Not that I was sure that their bird brains did.

"Bird brains," I mumbled under my breath, as I started to walk towards the entrance. But The Fucking Golden Trio of course had to see me, and start to speak to me.

"Wow Malfoy. You're right. I've never noticed that there were so many animals in Slytherin," Granger said to me, and Weasley continued.

"Yeah, Nott and Zabini are birds, and you're a ferret!"

When would they ever let that go?

"Wow, you're right _Weasel_ and Book_worm,"_ I said, as I headed towards the Ravenclaw table, to ask Luna if we should ascend to McGonagall.

"You know, ferret, that if you ever hurt her, we _will_ deal with you," The-Boy-Who-Just-Fucking-Wouldn't-Die said, apparently after having seen where I was heading.

I had only opened my mouth, when Granger interrupted me. "You can't say that 'I have no idea what you're talking about', or 'there's nothing going on between me and Luna'," she said, while making her voice deep when doing her parody of me.

"Okay, first of all, that sounds _nothing _like me. Second of all, I have no idea what you're talking about," quoting her, while smirking when she glared at me.

"Don't lie to us Ferret, we _know _something is going on. And Luna's our friend!"

"Ah-ha!" Blaise shouted, and stood up from the Slytherin table, while pointing at me. "I _knew_ that there was something going on!"

While shaking my head, I started to walk over to Luna, and saw that she was leaving. I offered her my arm, and she gladly took it.

As we started on our walk to professor McGonagall's office, Luna glanced at her wristwatch.

"Um, Draco? Maybe we should hurry up a bit," she quietly said.

I glanced down at her, and saw into her worried blue eyes. "Why?"

"Well, we're seven minutes late," she said, while biting her lip.

I slipped away from her arm, and took her hand in my instead, and we started to run to the old hags office, not listening to the portraits or ghosts or people who told us not to run in the hallway.

When we finally stopped, we had reached our destination, and were now breathing hard.

"I probably... should run... some more. Or... just get... some new... taller legs," Luna said, while having trouble breathing.

"Or, we could always... just cut a bit from my legs... so you wouldn't have to run... so fast," I offered, not breathing as hard as Luna.

"Not that I mind you are your height," I said, while twirling a lock of her hair in my fingers.

"Why? I can barely reach your shoulders," she said, while standing in front of me, to prove how small she was.

"Yes, but then, I can always just do this," I said, while putting my arms around her waist, and she locked her hands behind my neck, as I lifted her up, our faces coming closer and closer, until our lips where almost touching. But it was almost with a capital A.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Lovegood, good to see you two, would you please join me in my office.

I deeply sighed, while putting Luna down on the floor again, and resting my forehead on hers.

"What, does the teachers have CCTV all over the school?" I complained.

"CCTV?" Luna asked, while looking confused. "Yes, something we learned about in Muggle Studies. About something called cameras that Muggles put all over their buildings, so that the authoritative could see what exactly they were doing."

"You take Muggle Studies?" she asked, wondering.

"I am not only taking mugglestudies," I said, as I laid my arm around her waist, as we walked towards McGonagall's office. "I'm getting high marks on mugglestudies," I continued, as I was smirking. 

"No. No way. Absolutely not. There's no possibly way that we can do it!" Luna exclaimed, as I was staring shocked at McGonagall.

"Well, you have to. Professor Dumbledore has agreed that it is a brilliant idea. It was, after all, _his_ idea. So get to work! I'm sorry, but I have a class in a minute or two, so you two just get started of making a list of what we're going to need," McGonagall said, as she conjured rolls of parchment and quills and ink, and then left the office.

"I can't believe that we actually have to do this!" I said, while grabbing some parchment.

"Perhaps there is a Wrackspurt in Professor Dumbledore's head," Luna wondered out loud, while a smile was on my face.

I don't care if other people thought that she was a lunatic. I wouldn't have her any other way.

"Well, it doesn't matter what the reason are. We should get started," I said, while dipping a quill in ink.

"Right," Luna said, while doing the same thing as me. "Right," she repeated, when she was leaning against the back of her chair. "What shall we need?"

I shrugged. "I hoped that you could tell me..."

"Oi; our brains must be full of Nargles, since none of us know anything," she said, while thoughtfully in the air.

"Um... Well, let's be creative. What do we usually have this time of year?" I asked, while thinking. "Pumpkins?" Luna suggested, and I scribbled it down on my parchment.

"Well, we'll also need some food."

"Apples decorated with caramel," Luna suggested, and I looked at her questioningly. "Well, before my mother died, we would always make caramel apples in the evening," she answered, while thinking of some more food.

"Should we just stuff them with candy or should they get some actual food?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

"Stuff 'em with candy," I replied instantly, and she laughed.

"We also need some activities. What about a costume party?" Luna suggested. "What does the winner get?" I asked. She thought about it for a moment. "The honor?" I groaned."That's a lousy prize to win, and you know it!"

"Okay okay, what about chocolate?" I raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Ugh, this is hard!" I complained, while rubbing my forehead, trying to get rid of the massive headache that was on its way.

Luna took the list out of my lap, and skimmed it. "Well, I think that we have covered everything there is to cover. And we still have the half of an hour before McGonagall is coming back to free us. So, what do you want to do?"

I glanced around the room, looking for something to entertain me, and there it was. I got up from my chair, and sat on McGonagall's table.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked me carefully, fearing the answer perhaps.

"Did you know that McGonagall loves this table? She got it as an anniversary gift from Dumbledore, when she had been here 25 years. Do you know how mad she would get, if she found one of her students sitting on her table?" I asked with a smirk.

Luna rolled her eyes at me. "What? You're not going to join me?" I asked suggestively, and patted at the spot beside me. She stubbornly shook her head.

"But what do you have against McGonagall, since you want to sit on her desk?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I don't have anything against her. Not anything serious anyway, it's for the thrill," I beamed.

She raised an eyebrow at me, probably wondering if I had gone insane...

"So, you're telling me, that you are sitting on Minerva McGonagall's table, because it's a _thrill_?" she asked, with disbelief in her voice, but with an amused smile on her face.

"Come on, leave poor Minerva alone, and find something else to do, " she said, while turning her chair, so it was in front of the chair, that I previously had sat in. She took of her shoes, and put feet up on the other chair.

I got up from McGonagall's table, and stood in front of Luna.

"Would you prefer if I did something like... this?" I asked, while grabbing her thighs, and lifting her up, and sitting down on the chair, and I couldn't help but notice the fact, that Luna was now sitting in my lap, face in front of mine, her knees on each side of my legs, and my hands still on her thighs.

She ran her hand through my hair, making it as messy as Potters. With one hand locked in the back of my hair, and the other hand caressing my cheek, she started to pull closer. I laid my arms around her waist, and pulled her even closer to me, so she was pressed up against my chest. I could feel Luna's breath on my lips, and suddenly I had no self control. I could almost taste her lips, when...

"What are you two doing?!" a voice shouted at us, and that voice belonged to Minerva McGonagall.

"I hate our teachers," I groaned, only audible to Luna, because she was right in front of me.

"Ten points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw for inappropriate behavior during detention. Now get down to dinner you two!"

I reluctantly let go of Luna, and took her hand instead, and headed down to the Great Hall, but looked up at McGonagall before we left her office.

"Our list of what we need is on your table. Goodnight ma'am," I said politely, while pulling Luna out of the room, while laying my arm around her waist. McGonagall was looking shocked at me. Probably wondering why I was nice to Luna. Why did people always think the worst of me?

"Well, that went well," Luna said, and looked at the floor, her face red with embarrassment.

"What do you think people will say to the announcement that Dumbledore will say tonight?" I asked her, trying to change the subject, and she seemed glad by it.

"I think that all hell is going to break loose," she confessed. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"If it gets too bad in there, I promise I'll pull you out," I said, and she seemed grateful by that.

"What about you? What do you think of this whole idea?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I'm actually more worried about having to dance," she confessed after a minute or two.

"Dance? Why?"

"Well, when I was little my dad used to put me on his feet, and then he would waltz around the room, but I'm afraid that I haven't danced since, and my dad wasn't that good at waltz, so I didn't learn much from it..."

I nodded slowly, until I suddenly lifted her hand above her head, and started to spin her around. Her sweet laughter filled the air, and my deeper laughter followed hers.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please stop spinning Miss Lovegood around. She could get dizzy," McGonagall said, as she was gaining in on them.

"I have to say that I'm pleased with your list, and I'll leave you two to fulfill it also. Now; to dinner. Quickly if you please."

And so we were off to dinner, which passed in a blur.

Luna was however right. All hell broke loose, when Dumbledore announced that we were holding a Halloween Party.

Suddenly the Hall was filled with squeals and groans. Three guesses who was squealing and who was groaning.

But as I said, dinner passed in a blur, and suddenly I was in my common room, staring into the fire. Thinking about how Luna had laughed when I had spun her around in the hall, when suddenly, I heard a real laughter, and not one inside my head.

I turned my head 90 degrees, and saw a bunch of seventh year Slytherins laughing their butt of. In their hands they were holding a pair of shoes, a couple of Ravenclaw ties, and a bunch of the Quibbler magazine.

They were holding Luna's stuff.

I casually leaned up against a wall right beside them, and asked them what they thought that they were doing.

Suddenly they weren't smiling anymore, but scowling at me, telling me to stay out of their business. And afterwards they threatened me if I didn't do as they told me to.

"May I ask why you have a Ravenclaw student's things?" I casually asked, raising one eyebrow at them.

Some went from scowling at me, to glaring at me.

"Stay out of it _Malfoy_," a boy growled at me. I had always enjoyed the fact most of the school new exactly who I was, but I mostly had no clue who they were.

"Are you going to return them?" I asked nonchalant.

"What do you bloody well think?" another boy growled at me. "That we were going to return this, and leave a note saying, sorry that we took your stuff Loony?"

That was all the proof that I needed. Everyone in the common room had now heard that it was Luna's stuff, and I now had an excuse to punch that no good face of theirs. And that was what I did. And even though that they were older than me, and there was three of them, and one of me, I had the upper hand. And soon the emerald green carpet was soaked with blood. And of course, just as we were in the heat of the fight, Snape decided that now was the time to pay us a visit.

Half a hour later Madam Pomfrey was fussing around me, trying to heal my broken nose. Just as she was finished with me, and told me to clean up, Luna entered the Hospital Wing, rushing over to me.

"What happened, are you okay?" she asked, as she wet a paper-towel, and started to clean the blood of my face.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm actually free to leave now, so what about I help you carry these things up to your common room?" I asked, while holding a bunch of her things up, just as she was done cleaning my face.

"Did you get all that away from the Nargles?" she asked surprised.

"I'm so sorry Luna, but I'm quite sure that it wasn't Nargles who had stolen your stuff. It was these idiots," I said, while pointing at the other three occupied beds, with the groaning students in them.

She looked up at me worried. "You were in a fight with them over my things?"

I shrugged. "Well, not only your _things_... I also hit them a couple of times because they were making fun of you... But I promise I will try to get more of your things back. Now, I you would kindly take your shoes, I'll take everything else," I said, as I got up from the bed.

She smiled at me, while shrugging her head and rolling her eyes at me, but did as I told her to do.

I scooped all the remaining things of her stuff with one arm, and put the other around her waist, while we were happily chatting on the way to the Ravenclaw common room, while Madam Pomfrey couldn't believe her eyes, as she saw us actually getting along.

If they only knew how much I wished we could get even more along...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, and a HUGE thank you to all you guys who reviewed. YOU ARE AMAZING! You TOTALLY deserve a mental high five, but also COOKIES! xD<strong>

**Because I belong at the Dark Side :3**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I think that chapter eight will be out in two days or so... so at the 22. check back here xD**

**But that was this for now, so bye guys :3**

_Love MyselfxP_


	8. Surprises

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

**Not that it was so long ago since the last chapter, but I'm trying to keep you guys happy! XD**

**So to you guys who has reviewed so far: ZOMG! You guys are AMAZING! 33333**

**I couldn't love you more xD**

**Draco's POV, but in the end, after detention, it's 3****rd**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the HP cast. I know that some of you may be surprised of this fact, but it **_**is**_** true :(**

**Last in '**_Because you were there_**'**

_She smiled at me, while shrugging her head and rolling her eyes at me, but did as I told her to do._

_I scooped all the remaining things of her stuff with one arm, and put the other around her waist, while we were happily chatting on the way to the Ravenclaw common room, while Madam Pomfrey couldn't believe her eyes, as she saw us actually getting along._

_If they only knew how much I wished we could get even more along..._

* * *

><p>"Draco... Drrrrrraco," someone purred in my ear.<p>

"What?!" I groaned sleepily, as I turned over on my other side.

"Well, you do know that you're 30 minutes late for your date with Luna, right?" the voice, which I recognized was Theodore.

Suddenly as his words began to sink in, I sat up too quickly, screaming: "WHAT?!" while trying to regain my balance in bed. I tried to reach for my covers, since they aren't attached to anything, I fell out of my bed, looking around confused, trying to figure out how I had just ended on the cold wooden floor, since my still sleep depraved brain couldn't figure it out.

"Wait a minute; I don't have a date with Luna!" I said, trying to hide the disappointment. "And it's Thursday! You do know that we can't go to Hogsmeade on a Thursday! Where would I've taken her?" I asked nobody in particular, while getting up, and getting dressed.

"But just the fact that you were wondering about it," Blaise said, annoyingly correct.

I decided to just ignore them, and start to get dressed.

"Hey, what time is it?" Crabbe asked.

Blaise looked at his watch. "It's almost eight. Why?"

My head snapped up. "Eight? As in _the eight_?"

Blaise looked confused at me. "How many others eights do you know?" he asked carefully, while I put my shoes on, quickly tying them.

"I'm late!" I shouted, as I ran out of the dorm.

"Told you they had a date," Theodore snickered from his bed.

I decided to let it slip this time, and continued to run up to the Great Hall. Outside it Luna and McGonagall was waiting for me.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How sweet of you to lighten our world up with your presence. Now, follow me," McGonagall said, and quickly walked down the hallway, not looking back to see if Luna and I were following her.

"Well, she's in a good mood," I mumbled breathless. Luna laughed quietly, not wanting McGonagall to hear us.

"Here, I noticed that you weren't at breakfast, and I got you this," she said, and shoved a still warm bun into my hand.

I could've kissed her right there.

Of course, since McGonagall had seen us in enough compromising positions I didn't do it.

I had no idea of where we were going, but finally after several minutes of walking, we stopped in front of a portrait of a fruit bowl. McGonagall tickled the pear, and we walked in, immediately house-elves surrounded us.

"Stand still, maybe they won't notice you," I whispered in Luna ear, and her shoulders started to shake, showing that she was laughing.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lovegood, please follow me," a male-house-elf said, and took their hands, as McGonagall was walking away.

The house-elf let us through the big maze of house-elves, and opened a door at the end of the kitchen.

"You will be working here. Remember to do most of your work without a wand," and with those words, he left us.

"Better get to work," Luna said, and shrugged, and went to get a bowl.

Luna's sweet laughter filled the air. However I did not really appreciate it, since it was because of me she was laughing.

"It's not funny," I said, while looking down on the floor. Luna just continued to laugh.

"Draco, the house-elf _did_ warn you not to try with magic!" Luna said, while laughing.

I probably knew that I shouldn't have done it, but it had been much easier! I was after all a bloody wizard! Why shouldn't a wizard be allowed to use magic?! I thought that the house-elf had just been silly. Now I knew that it hadn't been.

The dough had exploded. Literally. And somehow it had been directed toward my face. And it had reached its goal.

Sigh.

Luna would never let me live this down.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad," she said, as she wet a paper-towel, and started to clean my face up. "We'll just have to stop using magic while we're in the kitchen."

We started to whip up something caramel for the caramel apples that Luna wanted.

"So, Luna; are you looking forward to tomorrow?" I asked casually.

"A bit. It would have been more fun if we also were allowed to enter the costume contest, instead of it only being from year 1-3. It could've been fun to dress up, don't you think? But since I don't have any dress robes, I was considering not going at all, but then McGonagall told me that I had to, since we're the hosts."

She was babbling. And she also realized it, since she stopped talking afterwards.

"So, what are you going to wear? Hopefully not your school uniform," I said.

Luna shrugged. "Well, my friend, Ginny Weasley, doesn't have a dress either, so we were going to use magic on some of our normal clothes, and turn it into a dress."

"Well, best of luck then," I said, and wondered how in the world I was going to ask Luna the question I had been dying to ask her.

If she wanted to go to the dance with me.

Yikes.

"So are you going with a group of your friends?" I asked casually. If I knew the answer to that question, I wouldn't make myself such a fool when I asked her, if she wanted to go with me.

She shook her head. "No. Ginny is going with Harry, and Hermione and Ron are going together."

I nodded, trying to still look casual, though I was starting on dancing Conga in my head...

"So... um, perhaps, if you'd like to, perhaps then, we could..." I started, and if as fate would have it, who walks right through _that_ door, _right_ this moment?

Professor Snape.

I hate my godfather.

"How are things out here?" he asked with his same monotone voice. I shrugged, and just turned away from him. I didn't want him to see the anger and frustration. Most people said that I was an open book. They just had to look me in the eyes, and then they knew everything that I was thinking about, or feeling.

Luna however gave him a big smile. "We just need to finish these apples, and then we're done professor." Snape simply just nodded. Though I had never seen anyone give Snape a smile _that_ big. She really has guts.

"Right. When you're finished, I suggest that you two head down to dinner, and then up to the Transfiguration class, where you last detention will take place. Professor McGonagall will be holding your detention. I'll leave you two alone then," and – thankfully – he then left.

Luna started to dip the apples into the caramel.

"You know, Luna. I was wondering, if you maybe would like to..."

"Oh, could you please give me another apple?" she interrupted.

I did as she asked, and then tried to ask her one last time. The third time was after all, the lucky one. However, this was not one of those times. When I had finally gotten my courage as high as it could be, Luna had finished the apples, and we were on our way to the Great Hall.

I tried to ask her once we had gotten out of the kitchen, but the halls were filled with people, and not even three minutes after we had gotten out of the kitchen, suddenly, something had grabbed my arm.

Three guesses who.

No, you don't know? Well, don't worry, I'll tell you.

Mandy Brocklehurst.

Surprised?

"Draco!" she shouted, so everybody in the whole castle was able to hear it.

Luna quickened her path, and soon I couldn't see her anymore. But I knew that she heard Brocklehurst's question. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Just for an appearance, I pretended to actually have to think about it.

"No," I then answered, and tried to get away from her, but she was quite strong.

"You can't go?" she asked, tears filled her eyes. I tried to see if I could still find Luna in the crowd. I could just skim her bright yellow hair.

"It's not that I _can't_ go. It's more that I _won't_go with _you_," I said, and gave her the famous Malfoy glare.

"Now, I would really appreciate it, if you would so kindly leave me alone, for the rest of my life."

She did let go of my arm, but it was her next words that I wasn't so happy about.

"Just wait and see Draco. Wait and see..." and then she walked away.

This can't end well.

I looked over the crowd, and found Luna again, and I rushed over to her.

"Hey," I said breathlessly when I finally reached her. She didn't look up at me.

"So, did you get a date to the ball?" she asked. She looked so small, and sad. I couldn't bear it. So I finally asked her.

"You see, about that, Luna, would you like to accompany me to..."

"LUNA!" someone shouted from across the hall. No other than her friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Luna, wait up. I got that spell from McGonagall..." she started, but then stopped when she saw me.

"Ferret." So she _did_ know who I was.

I considered given her a rude reply, but since she was one of Luna's only friends, I decided to be nice to her.

"Hello. It's Ginny, right?"

She looked at me in shock. I think I scared her more trying to be friendly, than when I'm in a duel with her.

Luna looked at her friend worried. "Ginny? Ginny are you alright? Is it another Wrackspurt? Didn't you take the potion I made you?"

Several minutes passed, and nothing happened.

"WEASLEY!" I shouted, and that got through to her. She immediately turned to Luna, not even thanking me for getting her out of that state.

"Right um, Luna, the spell?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry Draco, but I have to go. See you at detention," she said, and waved to me, while being pulled away by Weasley.

I started to walk by myself to the Great Hall to get dinner.

I sat down in my usual spot at dinner, and started to take some potatoes.

Blaise and Theodore joined me during dinner, but I didn't listen to what they were saying. I was figuring out how I was going to ask Luna to the dance. The longer I waited, the bigger a chance was there, that she was going with someone else.

"Draco!" someone shouted in my ear, and I got out of my trance.

"What?" I snapped at Theodore, who looked at me guiltily.

"I was just wondering who you were taking to the dance. I overheard the Brocklehurst talking with some of her friends. She was going to ask you."

"That's old news Theodore. She already asked me."

They – of course – started with their wolf-whistles. I glared at them both. "And I turned her down," I shouted, to make sure that they both heard it.

"What?" Blaise asked, being beyond confused.

"I turned her down. I don't want to go to the dance with _her_. So who are you taking?" I asked, trying to get away from the subject.

Theodore fell for it, but Blaise was smarter.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy. Why did you turn her down? Are you already going with someone else? Have you and Luna finally decided to be a public couple, and not just meat in the broom-closets for an occasional snog?"

I just glared at him, though I knew that I was disappointed. I wished that it was what Luna and I _had _been doing.

"I haven't asked anyone. Yet," I added, when I saw that they were going to ask me more questions. "And the reason why I turned Brocklehurst down is because she is a pain in the arse. No sane person would ever go near _her_."

I think that Blaise and Theodore found it a good idea not to say anything about the dance anymore, so they started to tell me about the homework that I had missed. I only listened half. I was still wondering about how I should ask her. Then I began to wonder if I maybe should tell Blaise and Theodore that I was in love with her.

I looked at them, and saw that they were fooling around with their food.

No. Telling them; not an option. I don't think that they would be so happy about it. Luna _was_ a pure-blood, so that wouldn't bother them, but she was a muggle-lover. I knew that my parents would never like her – even though I had started to care less about my parent's opinions. What was it that was so bad about muggles? I felt sorry for them. They didn't have magic to help them. And could it really be as bad, as my father made it sound, to like muggles?

That was one of the reasons that I was taking muggle-studies. I wanted to learn more about them. There were so many things that the muggles used, that we had no idea of what was going on.

For an example, Luna and I had been baking and cooking all day, without magic, and my arms hurt like hell. I had read about something that muggles used, called a standing-mixer. It did all the work for you! It was brilliant!

"Draco!" someone shouted at me again.

I looked at Blaise, waiting for him to continue.

"Aren't you supposed to be at detention?" he asked, and I glanced at my watch. I still had ten minutes, but I wanted to get out of the Great Hall. Besides, it couldn't hurt anyone if I came there early.

Once I was standing in front of McGonagall office, I heard voices coming for the inside, and since I was a Slytherin, I started to eavesdrop.

"Come on Filius. Why won't you do it?" Snape asked.

"Well, isn't it unfair to the children? If another student found out about it, it could ruin them!" Flitwick answered.

"We can destroy You-Know-Who, if he's thinking about it!" McGonagall said.

"Don't get your hopes up Minerva. They don't allow Draco in the meetings. He is not a death eater," Snape said.

So they were talking about me. How rude!

"But perhaps he has heard something about it. I'd also like to know what's going on between him and Luna. Something is not right there," McGonagall continued.

"You know what? Fine! I'll do it! I won't be happy about it, and we won't get any useful information about it, but I'll do it. Just to stop this idiotic conversation. But make sure that there is no student, who gets their hands on this information," Flitwick said, and then said that spell we used in his class.

The one that I drew Luna...

I heard footsteps coming closer, and I hurried behind the corner. I saw Snape and Flitwick come out of the office, and then started to walk in there myself. I sat down at a desk.

Luna appeared two minutes later, and then detention began.

I was wondering what they had used that spell on...

McGonagall laid a piece of parchment and a quill in front of me and Luna, and told us to start writing.

Just to write.

Not about anything in particular, just to write. And to not pay attention at what we were writing.

I did as I was told, and forgot all about the fact that my teachers wanted information from me, that I could not give them, and started to think about something more pleasant.

Luna.

She had filled my mind. I had even started to dream about her! Last night I had dreamed that we were in the Great Hall, at the dance. We were dancing close. My hands on her lower back, and hers locked behind my neck. I then started to twirl her around, and her sweet laughter had filled the air. I suddenly had stopped twirling her, and had pulled her close instead. Her hands were on my chest, and mine again on her waist. We started to get closer and closer... and then Theodore had awoken me.

"Alright, that's enough! You may go," McGonagall said, and took our parchments, before we could look at it.

Once outside the office, Luna wished me a goodnight, and I said that she should have sweet dreams, and then we parted.

McGonagall was anxious to see what they had written. Flitwick hadn't been to anxious to use that; 'Heart True Desire' spell, but they had to know if they could trust Draco. It would be nice to have another spy inside of Voldemort's circle.

She looked at Draco's parchment.

_I want to go with Luna to the dance _was written in his elegant font. McGonagall couldn't believe her eyes. He had always made fun of her, and he had been quite mean. What had made him chance his mind?

She looked at Luna's parchment, worried about what would stand there.

_I want to go with Draco to the dance._

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's short, I know it. But I think that next chapter will make up for it :3<strong>

**Just you wait and see... xD**

**I'll try to ****finish chapter 9 for tomorrow, but, let's see, shall we?**

**And if you have reviewed, then I only have one thing to say to you: YOU'RE AWSOME! 3**

**But that was this for now, buy guys ;3**

_Love MyselfxP_


	9. Trick or Treat

**Okay, so chapter nine for you folks! This is where the dance takes place, and I hope you'll enjoy it! ;D**

**This is Draco POV**

**Disclaimers: I own the plot, but – unfortunately – not the characters. That is after all the reason why it's FANFICTION xD And I don't own the songs they play at the dance :'(**

**Last in: '**_Because you were there_**'**

_I want to go with Luna to the dance was written in his elegant font. McGonagall couldn't believe her eyes. He had always made fun of her, and he had been quite mean. What had made him change his mind?_

_She looked at Luna's parchment, worried about what would stand there._

_I want to go with Draco to the dance._

* * *

><p>"DRACO!" Someone shouted in my ear, and I quickly shot up, yelling what, only to fall out of my bed. Again. I saw that it was Theodore who had shouted.<p>

"Dude, stop DOING THAT!" I yelled at him. He only gave me a smile and a shrug.

"Draco, relax. We didn't want to make you late for your breakfast as yesterday, so we woke you a little earlier. Besides, you have to get down the Great Hall, and start decorating with Luna for tonight," Blaise said.

I nodded, thanked them, and started to put my clothes on.

"What time is it?" Crabbe asked.

Blaise immediately threw himself at him, putting his hand over his mouth. "NO! DON'T DO IT CRABBE! We can't have a repeat of yesterday! Draco didn't ask Luna out as he wanted to, so we will make sure that nothing happens as it did yesterday!"

I gabbed at them. "How did you know?"

Theodore grinned at me. "Well, I woke up in the middle of the night, and I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to stay awake for a while. After a couple of minutes, I heard something from you. You started to talk," he said, and smirked at me. I fought hard at not beginning to blush.

"So... how long have you been in love with Luna?" Theodore sweetly asked me.

And then I blushed. Instead of answering them of their question, I asked them another. "You guys don't mind?"

They shrugged as a reply. "I don't really see why we should. Luna is of course really weird, but if she's willing to do _stuff_," Blaise started to say, but I cut him of with an outburst of some random consonants.

"What I'm wondering about is, why didn't you tell us anything?" Theodore asked.

I shrugged. "Well, the last week, you two has done nothing else but to set traps all over Hogwarts, and to public humiliate me at every chance you got. You casted a spell to make sure that everybody in Hogwarts was singing and dancing. You wrecked Hogwarts by setting traps up all over the place, making sure that there was singing babies, and talking teddy bears," I replied, rather harshly.

"We admit, at first we saw this as an opportunity to make the school laugh, but we've matured!" Blaise said.

I raised one eyebrow at them, obviously not believing them.

"Okay! Maybe we'll still make fun of you, but it's okay with us. It's more your father that you should be worried about," Theodore said, and I gulped.

My father.

The father that I had completely forgotten all about.

The father who had raised (slash beaten) me.

The father who would dis-heir me if he knew what I was feeling.

The father I hated with all my heart.

_That_ father.

"Whatever. I'm going to eat breakfast," I said, as I left our dorm. 

"And then you're going to..." McGonagall continued. She had been talking about all the things we were supposed to do for nearly a hour! I had mostly just tuned her out, but had heard a few things, like we were supposed to use a muggle device to play the music on, and that we should make a stage.

"And at last, when we reach the point where the first, second and third years have been put to bed, you will open for the dancing, with a dance! You are allowed to choose what song it shall be, but perhaps you could ask someone if they would like to control the music, since you won't have the time to do it," McGonagall said, and afterwards, she left. No one knew it, but I was dancing conga inside my head, while singing: We're going to be dancing! And repeated it over and over.

And then we started to decorate.

We turned the long tables into smaller ones. We turned to benches into chair. We made a scene. We set up the music-playing-thing. We made pumpkins fly around. We painted the walls to make it look like a giant spider web (in the honor of Weasley of course).

Hours passed with me and Luna joking around.

I didn't even attempt to ask her again, since I already knew that we were going to be dancing together. And I could well always sneak in a dance or two... or five... or keep her to me the whole night... And maybe more...

Once we had finished decorating, we started to work on the muggle-music-player.

We decided that the song we were going to dance to was one called 'Famous Last Words' by 'My Chemical Romance'. It was fast, so we were sure about not going to dance closely together.

Once we had finished with that, it was nearly dinner time, and Luna walked away to get ready.

I instead walked outside, and started to work on a special surprise...****

Blaise, Theodore and I were already dressed, and were waiting in the Great Hall. There was a couple of other people in there already, but the fourth to seventh year had to go in first, and then the first to third year. The older students had to see the costumes, so they would know which to vote on.

More people walked in the Great Hall, but none of them were Luna.

Until, then, I finally saw her. She was walking in alone, wearing the most beautiful dress. I was yellow (of course) with gold pearls on the front, and reached just below her knees. Her long yellow her was loose, and hung on her back. She also hadn't changed her earrings, which made people look at her funny.

In my opinion, she couldn't be more perfect.

Suddenly it was seven o'clock, and the dance began. The first to third years began on their entrance, and everybody admired their costumes. A little first year had dressed up as a bee. Another had an unoriginal costume, since she was dressed as a witch, but the award went to a third year Hufflepuff, who had dressed up as a Slytherin student.

And then, the feast began. Everybody was enjoying themselves, and had a good time, but suddenly, Blaise and Theodore wanted to make a toast.

_This can't be good..._

"We would just like to say, that this is absolutely amazing! Well done Draco and Luna! Well done!" And then they started to clap, and people did the same. And then they sat down again.

I stared at them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What?" Blaise asked me.

"You didn't say anything funny! You didn't make people laugh at all!" I said, "are you not feeling well?"

"Well, would you like us to make people laugh?" Theodore asked me carefully. I didn't get the chance to answer, since Dumbledore then announced that the little ones should now go to bed.

When they were out of the Great Hall, Dumbledore said, that Luna and I would open for the dancing. I had already asked Blaise and Theodore to control the music, since they didn't have any dates, and there was no way that they were dancing. I wanted to give them a chance, since they said that they had matured.

I walked towards Luna, and offered her my hand, and she gladly took it. I led her on to the dance-floor, and waited for the fast music to start.

It didn't.

Instead, a slow melody started to play. Some kind of a flute. To try to cover over the confusion, I put my hand on Luna's waist, and held her hand in my other hand, and her last free hand went up to my shoulder.

"_In a perfect world"_ some woman started to sing. Luna and I looked confused at each other, since none of us could understand what had happened. I pulled her a little bit closer to me, and she didn't seem to mind it at all.

"_But somewhere in, my secret heart, I know, Love Will Find A Way_..."

Luna and I both turned around, and glared at Theodore and Blaise, who were standing with the music device, sending us HUGE smiles.

Oh, how they've matured!

I however took this opportunity to pull Luna even closer, so she was now up against my chest.

More people started to go out on the dance floor, and as soon as the song ended, The-Two-Idiots put a new song on: Can You Feel the Love Tonight.

I took Luna's hand, and pulled her outside with me.

"I've got a surprise for you," I said, and waved with my wand. Suddenly, every bush and tree and statue in the courtyard was lightened up with lights. She gasped in surprise at the picture in front of her.

"You did all this?" she asked me, and turn towards me. I shrugged, and smiled at her.

In the background we could hear Elton John begin on the second chorus.

I held my hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" I asked like a gentleman.

She gave me a smile. "Yes you may," and then we were dancing again, except for the fact that both my hands were on her lower back now, and her hands were locked behind my neck.

The last chorus began, and then I did what I had wanted to do the whole week.

I kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :3<strong>

**Now this is the end, I hope that you enjoyed the ride ;)**

_Love MyselfxP_


End file.
